


Whisper

by RedPandaPrincess



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:54:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 33,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21784792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedPandaPrincess/pseuds/RedPandaPrincess
Summary: The year is 1989. Severus Snape has been Potions Master for 8 years after the Dark Lord killed Lily and James Potter. Our story follows a Slytherin student, Winifred Gray. She's a talented potioneer and Snape soon takes her under his wing as an apprentice. When a student disappears, it looks like Freddie is in trouble and Snape may be the only one who can help her...Buckle up folks, it’s gonna be a long one!
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is probably going to disappoint my extensive J/7 followers but after struggling with writing my own Original Content (I have one book published so far!) I decided to take a break and try writing this idea for a HP fanfic I had and...I’m just having a blast with it y’all! I’m having fun, I’m writing constantly, I’ve filled two notebooks so far! I used to write novel length Harry Potter fanfics in high school and I’ve definitely picked the habit back up.   
> I hope whoever does read this enjoys reading it as much as I am enjoying writing it!

WHISPER

A Harry Potter fanfic

As the Hogwarts Express pulled out of the station, Freddie kicked off her sneakers and put her feet up on the seat.

“Oi Freddie, nobody wants to smell your feet, ya troll,” said the curly-haired boy sitting next to her. He pushed her feet off the seat and Freddie screwed up her face and stuck her tongue out at him.

“Shove off, Daniel, you know you love it,” she said, putting her feet up again.

“Seriously, were you raised in a barn?”

“If only!” she joked. “If you don't like it, go sit over there.”

Daniel rolled his eyes, picked up his book, and went to the other side of the compartment.

“You're an animal,” he said scathingly.

“Thanks,” she said with a grin, stretching out in the now-vacated seat.

“Ooh I have something for you,” he said, opening the trunk at his feet.

Freddie opened one eye to see Daniel pulling out a record player.

“More Muggle crap?” she groaned.

“Oh come on, you loved Guns and Roses!” he declared.

“Love is a strong word,” she said, putting one arm behind her head.

“Well, you'll love this one,” he said, pulling out a record. He set the needle and a song started to play.

“ _Rat-tailed jimmy is a secondhand hood, he deals out in Hollywood. Got a '65 Chevy primed flames traded for some powdered goods. Jigsaw Jimmy he's running a gang, but I hear he's doing okay. Got a cozy little job, sells the Mexican mob packages of candy cane. He's the one they call Dr Feelgood, he's the one that makes ya feel alright. He's the one they call Dr Feelgood.”_

“Hey I know this band. You played them before. Muddy Crew?” Freddie asked, rolling onto her side.

“ _Motley_ Crue!” Daniel corrected, laughing.

“Whatever,” she said, sitting back up.

“You can't help it, you weren't raised properly,” he teased.

“You can say that again,” she laughed harshly. “My uncle would hex me ten ways to Tuesday if he knew I'd so much as _listened_ to a Muggle band.”

“Purebloods,” Daniel said, shaking his head.

“Yeah, lucky I've got you here to set me straight,” she said with a grin.

She pulled a book out of her trunk and started flipping through it.

“Really, Winifred? Studying? We've finished our OWLs and NEWTs aren't until next year!”

“ _Don't_ call me Winifred!” she flared, causing the lighting in the compartment to flicker.

“Temper, temper. Like a first year who can't control their magic,” he teased.

“Oh shut up!” she growled, drawing her knees up in front of her. “Just because we're friends doesn't mean I won't kill you!”

There was a scramble outside the compartment and Freddie jumped up. She slid the door open just in time to see several scrawny first years, running for their lives. Freddie chuckled and slid the door shut again.

“A Slytherin killing a Mudblood? So original,” Daniel said sardonically.

Freddie glowered at him a moment, then they both burst out laughing.

“You're not a Mudblood – if so you'd be in Gryffindor or _Hufflepuff_. Not Ravenclaw,” she reasoned. “You're too smart to be a Mudblood.”

“That's just racist, Freddie. Besides, I _could_ be a Mudblood. My mom won't tell me anything about my father.”

“You're a man now, Daniel! You're almost 17! You'd think she'd give it up.”

“Maybe she doesn't know,” he said, leaning down to dig through his trunk.

“Oh, so your mom's a whore?” she said cheekily, then quickly ducked as he threw a shoe at her head.

“I really hate you,” he said, shaking his head.

“You love me,” she said, picking up the book she'd dropped. “Anyway this isn't a textbook. It's a book my aunt and uncle gave me for my birthday.”

“And you're _actually_ reading it?” he asked, intrigued. He came to sit back beside her and peeked at the title of the book. “ _Baneful Brews_? Think you're gonna impress Snape with that?”

Freddie let out a bark of laughter.

“Snape would string me up in the dungeons if he caught me with this, Slytherin or not!” she laughed.

“Mm hmm and you'd let him just so he could see up your skirt.”

“Don't be a perv,” she said, smacking him with the book, but she was grinning.

“You know you'd love it,” he said with a smirk. “So, what's in the book?”

#

They spent the next hour looking over the various poisons and illegal potions, pondering how difficult they'd be to make, while listening to Daniel's record.

“I've still got a contact at Borgin and Burke's I could probably get _that_ no problem,” Freddie said, pointing to a page.

There was a knock on the door and Freddie quickly stashed her book away.

“Anything off the trolley?” asked the witch with the snack cart.

“No ma'am,” Daniel said politely.

Freddie stood, digging for money in her pocket.

“A packet of Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans and two chocolate frogs,” she said sharply. The witch gave her the candy, Freddie gave her the money then slammed the compartment door shut.

“Would it kill you to be nice?” Daniel asked as she tossed him a chocolate frog.

“Hey, I bought you a chocolate frog,” she reasoned.

“I _meant_ would it kill you to be nice to someone _other_ than me?”

“Oh. Probably,” she said with a shrug.

Daniel laughed and unwrapped his candy.

As it started to get dark outside, they changed into their school robes.

“Have you heard anything about the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher?” he asked, pulling on his Ravenclaw robes.

“I dunno my uncle said it's some dud. Gunther something,” Freddie said, wrapping her gray and green scarf around her neck.

“You know they say the position is cursed? No one lasts a year, not since _He_...”

“The Dark Lord?”

“Yeah. Since he's gone no one's lasted more than a year as Defense teacher,” he said. “They should give it to Snape, everyone knows he wanted it.”

“He's brilliant at Potions though,” Freddie said, looking out the window. “I wouldn't want anyone else to teach me.”

“Yeah but they say he was a Death Eater,” Daniel said quietly.

Freddie looked at him sharply. Daniel knew her parents had been Death Eaters. They were currently serving a life sentence in Azkaban while she'd been sent to live with her aunt and uncle, who'd been smart enough not to get themselves shipped off to prison.

“No, Freddie, not- I didn't- I just meant, he'd be good to teach Defense don't you think?”

“Mm,” she agreed, turning to look back out the window. “I'd love to have him teach me a thing or two about the Dark Arts.”

#

They got off the train together and followed the stream of students to the carriages. Daniel jumped onto the back of a carriage, then offered his hand to help her up. Freddie scoffed and smacked his hand away.

“Bugger off,” she said, jumping into the carriage beside him.

“Just trying to be a gentleman,” he said.

“Daniel Byrd, a gentleman?” called another voice. A blonde-haired boy with freckles appeared and hopped into their carriage.

“Hey, Geck. Good summer?” Daniel asked his housemate.

“Not bad. How'd you do on your OWLs?” Geck asked.

“Eh I got Outstanding in Care of Magical Creatures, Charms, Herbology and Astronomy. As in everything else,” he answered.

“Wait, you only got Acceptable in Potions? But you had the Potions Princess tutoring you!” Geck exclaimed.

“Trust me, Geck, I've been giving him hell about it all summer via owl,” Freddie said, shaking her head.

“Snape's a hard-ass,” Daniel said defensively.

“At least you two don't need brains to play Quidditch,” she retorted.

“What about you, Gray, how'd you do?” Geck asked.

“Outstanding in everything except Divination, which is a load of crap,” she said, a little smugly.

“Ugh, you suck! How are you not in Ravenclaw?” Geck complained.

“Cuz she's got golden blood or whatever,” Daniel teased.

“Shut up, stupid,” Freddie laughed, kicking him lightly.

#

A short while later they were in the Great Hall. Daniel and Geck had gone to sit with the Ravenclaws and Freddie was sitting among her peers at the Slytherin table. She made small talk with them until the Sorting started, then she stared idly at the teachers table.

Well, not idly. Really she was focused on one teacher. Severus Snape. His dark hair and darker eyes that always seemed to draw Freddie in. Not just his looks, but his _mind_. He was brilliant. Her classmates couldn't see past his cold, sometimes cruel, demeanor. But Freddie could and she hung on his every word. She was the only person who noticed that the directions Snape wrote on the blackboard were different than the ones in the book. _Better_.

Freddie's stomach growled and she glanced at the empty plates on the table.

_I wish this stupid Hat would hurry up_ , she thought irritably, glancing at the small child on the stood who was waiting to be sorted. _I should've gotten more candy._

She looked back up at Snape who was watching the Sorting with the same expression of disinterest he looked at everything with.

_There's got to be something more behind that gaze,_ Freddie thought, tapping her fingers on the table. _Maybe not right now, I mean I'm sure he's as bored as I am with the Sorting but he's just a...a Void. All the time. He has to have some kind of feelings. He's so brilliant. What's he hiding behind that pale mask?_

Snape's eyes seemed to flick to hers and Freddie quickly looked away. She forced her gaze to the Ravenclaw table. Daniel caught her eyes and mimed vomiting.

Freddie grinned at him, then carefully looked back up at the staff table. Snape's gaze was back on the Sorting.

Finally Dumbledore stood up and all eyes fell on him.

“Welcome back to another year at Hogwarts – and for our newcomers, welcome! I know you're all hungry so I'll keep this sort – dig in.”

Food filled the plates before her and Freddie began to eat in an unceremonious manner, shoveling food in her face like she was never allowed to do at home. At home it was all proper manners, folded napkins, and a different utensil for each different type of food. Her classmates looked amused as she mixed peas in with her mashed potatoes, stirring in macaroni and cheese, then poured gravy over the lot of it. She didn't care if they laughed at her. Hogwarts was where she could truly be herself. She wished she never had to go home.

When the feast was over Freddie was full and ready for bed. She was dozing slightly as Dumbledore gave his speech and was startled awake when they were dismissed and everyone started to leave.

Daniel weaved his way through the crowd of students and met her in the Entrance Hall.

“Good feast, yeah?” he said, nudging her.

“Mm-hm,” she said sleepily.

“Reckon food's the only thing that'll take your attention off of Professor S-”

“Shut it,” she hissed, elbowing him in the ribs. “What if someone hears you? Besides, I _wasn't_.”

“Uh-huh,” he said, amused. “You're a bad liar.”

“I am an _excellent_ liar. I'm a Slytherin _thank_ you very much,” she said smugly.

Daniel laughed loudly, the sound echoing through the hall.

“Goodnight, Freddie. See ya at breakfast,” he said, clapping her on the shoulder before ascending the Grand Staircase. Freddie waved at him and turned to follow her housemates to the dungeons.

#

The next morning at breakfast the Heads of Houses handed out the schedules. Freddie poured over her schedule enthusiastically while she sipped her coffee. She was thrilled to see her first class would be her NEWT-level Potions class. She watched across the hall as Flitwick handed out the Ravenclaw schedules. As soon as he reached Daniel, Freddie rushed over.

“Gimme,” she demanded, snatching the parchment from her friend before he'd even finished reading it.

“What the hell, Freddie?”

“You're not in Potions?” she demanded.

“Uhh, I guess not.”

“That's bullshit!” she declared, jumping up. She made a beeline for Snape and Daniel followed at a cautious distance.

“Freddie it's really not- I-”

“Professor Snape!”

Snape stopped mid-stride and turned to face her.

“Miss Gray?”

“Why isn't Daniel in Potions?” she demanded, thrusting his schedule towards Snape. Snape's eyes flicked to the paper but he didn't take it.

“Mr Byrd did not meet the OWL requirements to continue my class,” he said in a bored voice.

“But he's _great_ at Potions, he's just a crappy test-taker, sir.”

“It's fine, Freddie, I don't want-”

“Shut up,” she snapped at Daniel.

“None of you are 'great' at Potions Miss Gray. I only accept NEWT level students who achieved an Outstanding on their OWLs. Mr Byrd did not-”

“But sir, I can help him study-”

“ _Enough_ , Miss Gray. I will not be accepting your boyfriend into my class no matter how much you _beg_.”

“I do _not_ beg!” she flared and a crackle of magical energy raised her hair. “And he's _not_ my boyfriend.”

Snape smirked at her loss of control.

“Freddie come on,” Daniel pleaded.

“ _Leave_ Miss Gray and let me eat my breakfast in peace before you find yourself off my class roster as well,” Snape said in a dangerous tone.

Daniel grabbed her arm and quickly let go as he received a small electric shock.

“Come on, Freddie, let's go eat,” Daniel said and she allowed herself to be led away.

“Pretentious ass,” Freddie muttered as soon as they were out of earshot.

“Jesus, Freddie, you've got balls. Either that or you're just plain stupid. I know you're no Ravenclaw but you should know better than to provoke Snape.”

“I was _not-_ ”

“You _were_. You went in guns blazing. You've got a death wish, Fred.”

“Oh whatever,” she grumbled. “Potions is gonna suck now. And you _love_ Potions!”

“Well it's an alright subject, but it's _fine_ ,” he insisted. “You know Care of Magical Creatures is my favorite. We'll still have that and some other classes together. It'll be fine. I'll see you after Potions, okay? I've got a free period now, I'm gonna get a head start on McGonagall's textbook.”

“Fine,” Freddie said dramatically. “I'll see you later.”

Daniel grinned and then headed back to the Ravenclaw table. Freddie sat back down at her table, fuming.

“Not great at Potions,” she muttered. “I'll show him...”


	2. Chapter 2

After breakfast Freddie headed down to the dungeons with her bag slung over her shoulder. She'd already looked through her Potions textbook, as soon as she'd gotten it, but she knew Snape wasn't a 'by the book' teacher. He could probably write the books better than any of the old farts who did. The thought brought a smile to Freddie's face as she took a seat at the table closest to Snape's desk, the same spot she'd sat every year since her first year at Hogwarts.

Freddie looked around to see who else had made it into the advanced class. Three of her Slytherin classmates – Maggie Hicks, Christine Gibbs, and Alexander Foxx. Two Ravenclaw boys, Richard Perkins and Leo Carroll. And a single Hufflepuff girl, Daisy Greene. Greene, she reflected, must have gotten lucky on the exam. She'd never had a Potions class with the Hufflepuffs but during their Herbology class last year the idiot girl had somehow poisoned herself with Bane berry in the Greenhouse.

_Only 7 of us,_ Freddie thought. _This is going to be interesting._

The door slammed shut and Snape walked in, his black robes billowing around him.

“Sixth year,” he began, his voice low and silky. “Some students think that, because your OWLs are over and your NEWT exams aren't until next year, that this is a year to slack off. You think that you will get more sleep, goof off with you friends instead of spending time studying. If that is your plan I suggest you take you things and leave this classroom. _Now_.”

His eyes glittered as they passed over each one of them. No one got up. No one moved a muscle. His eyes lingered on Freddie as he continued to speak. A shiver went through her and she grew warm inside.

“Seven. Only seven students out of nearly 150 of your year have made it into this _elite_ class. Now that we have weeded out the _idiots_ -” The corners of his mouth twitched into a smirk, looking directly at Freddie. “-we can begin to delve further into more complex, sophisticated brews your peers could never _dream_ of mastering.”

The warm, pleasant feeling his voice sent through her had disappeared the moment his backhanded insult to Daniel hit her ears. He turned his back to them to write on the blackboard and Freddie glared daggers at his back.

“I expect nothing less than perfection from each and every one of you,” he said as he finished writing and turned back to face them. “Should your performance fail to live up to my expectations you will be removed from my roster immediately and indefinitely. Do _not_ disappoint me. Begin.”

All seven students stood and hurried to the storage cupboard for ingredients. Freddie gathered everything she would need for the Draught of Living Death. She got to work quickly and efficiently. She crushed 13 sopophorus beans and poured the juice into a beaker, then set to work on measuring the other ingredients.

#

A short while later Freddie had tied her dark hair back and shed her outer robes in an effort to cool down so sweat wouldn't drip into her cauldron. This brew was more intricate than anything she'd attempted before, but she was pulling it off. Her potion was the exact shade of black described on the board and in the textbook. She'd scribbled Snape's alternate instructions into the margins of her textbook so she wouldn't have to keep looking up and so she'd have the notes to study later.

Freddie couldn't help but smile smugly as she added the sopophorus bean juice, knowing that she was doing precisely what she was supposed to as the potion began to lighten.

She saw Snape's legs as he stopped to examine her cauldron. She didn't look up, she was focused on her work, but she smiled, knowing there was no way he could find fault with her work. But still he didn't move. After a moment she looked up, just in time to see Snape grab a flash from Carroll's desk and dump it into her cauldron.

“What the Hell!” she shouted as her potion began to smoke and turn black.

“Language, Miss Gray! Now – _fix it_ ,” he said, walking away.

Freddie looked at Carroll, who looked bewildered, a knife in hand and several sopophorus beans in front of him.

“How much juice was in the beaker?” she demanded.

“Wh-I-I don't-”

“How many beans?!”

“T-three, I'm having trouble crushing-”

“Because you're using a stone blade and not a silver dagger, _idiot_ ,” she snapped.

Her brain worked quickly, calculating how much of each ingredient she'd need to counteract what he'd done. She scribbled the numbers on the bottom of the page of her textbook.

She could feel her classmates eyes on her as she began to cut more Valerian roots and measure essence of Wormwood.

_Focus,_ she told herself sternly. _Hands steady. You can do this._

“Eyes on your own work,” Snape said sternly. “Mr Foxx, one would think you'd be more interested in your potion burning than in Miss Gray chopping roots.”

There was a frantic scrambling but Freddie tuned it out.

_Focus,_ she told herself. _You've got this. Don't give him the satisfaction..._

At the end of the class period, Snape swept through the classroom, peering into everyone's cauldron. He made a few scathing remarks but no one had failed completely. He saved Freddie's cauldron for last and when he stopped she smiled up at him defiantly. Her potion was the perfect shade of pale pink.

“Well done, Miss Gray,” he said in a low voice. He spoke up, giving out a homework assignment that they all scribbled down before the bell rang. “Class dismissed.”

In that moment, it didn't matter that he had tried to sabotage her potion or that he'd insulted her best friend. Those four words of praise and she was on Cloud Nine. Freddie felt like she was floating as she cleared her work station and pulled her robe on to leave the classroom.

Her Slytherin housemates flocked around her as soon as they got out of the classroom.

“That was amazing!”

“Intense-”

“How did you fix it?”

“I can't believe he did that!”

“Hey, I'll catch up with you guys in a minute, okay?” Freddie said, brushing them off. She waited outside the classroom until the Ravenclaws came out. They started to brush past her but she caught Carroll's arm.

“Hey, Carroll- I'm uh, sorry about snapping at you, it wasn't you fault, I was just-”

“Oh! No worries. I, uh, I probably would've done the same thing if Snape did that to me. That was crazy!” he said, giving her a grin. “And you, you _rocked_ that! Congratulations.”

“Thanks,” she said, smiling slightly. “See you in Transfiguration.” 

When Freddie reached McGonagall's classroom, Daniel was waiting for her. He'd saved her a seat and waved her over.

“Hey, I heard you were a rock star today! How was it?”

Freddie grinned broadly.

“I was a _total rock star._ I kicked that potion's ass! _And_ Snape complimented me!”

“What, like he said you were pretty?” he teased.

“Complimented my _potion,_ you tool,” she laughed, smacking him with her Transfiguration textbook.

The classroom filled around them as Freddie told Daniel about everything that had happened in Potions. Transfiguration had a great many more students than Potions and the room was nearly as full as usual, but it was a mix of all four houses.

“Do you think he was trying to sabotage you?” Daniel asked, lowering his voice as McGonagall entered the room.

“I dunno. Maybe. Or maybe it was a test.”

“Well if it was, you passed it.”

“With flying colors,” she whispered, then they stopped talking as McGonagall began to speak.


	3. Chapter 3

They left Transfiguration an hour and a half later with a mountain of homework on Summoning Spells.

“I've got a free period before lunch, wanna get started on this homework?” Freddie asked. “We could go to the Great Hall.”

“Actually I've got Divination before lunch.”

“ _Divination_? Daniel, seriously?”

“Hey, it's an easy NEWT,” he said with a shrug. “All you have to do is make up a bunch of hokey doom and gloom crap and Trelawney eats it up.”

“It's a rubbish subject, but good luck with that. I'll see you at lunch then.”

“Yep. Later, Freddie.”

Freddie took her books down to the Slytherin Common Room, since Daniel wasn't with her. It was quiet there, only a handful of older students milling about. She sat at one of the tables close to a window looked out under the lake. The giant squid swooshed by and Freddie smiled and waved to it.

She set her books on the table and pondered which homework to start first. Transfiguration would be harder, no doubt, and more challenging. And if she got a head start she could help Daniel later on.

Still she found herself picking up the Potions textbook and flipping to the section on antidotes. She knew the antidote for most sleeping potions was the Wiggenweld Potion. It was one of the first potions she'd learned to brew in her first year at Hogwarts.

That sparked something and she stood suddenly. She left her things and went into the girls dormitory. She opened her trunk and dug through it until she found her copy of _Magical Drafts and Potions_ by Arsenius Jigger. She took it back to the Common Room, flipping through it as she walked back to her seat.

“Ah _yes_ ,” she said under her breath as she found the potion recipe, complete with the notes she'd written in the margins.

_Thank you nerdy first year me,_ she thought happily. _And thank you, Severus Snape._

#

Almost an hour later, students came pouring into the Common Room but Freddie tuned them out. She was 20 inches into an assignment that was only supposed to be 16 inches of parchment long. She was finished a paragraph on alternative antidotes when Maggie Hicks tapped her shoulder.

“Lunch, Freddie,” she said.

“Huh? Oh, thanks,” she said, closing her books. She re-read her last paragraph silently and nodded to herself. “That'll do.”

“Is that a first year Potions textbook?” Maggie asked as Freddie put her books away.

“Yeah it had some notes in it that I needed for my essay for Professor Snape.”

“You finished it already?”

“Yeah, it was no biggie.”

Maggie looked at her like she was crazy and let out a laugh.

“You know they call you Potions Princess?” Maggie asked as they left the Common Room.

“Yeah,” Freddie said with a grin. “I know.”

As soon as they walked into the Great Hall, Daniel waved her over to the Ravenclaw Table. Freddie bade goodbye to Maggie and joined her friend at his table.

“I've never known you to be late for lunch,” Daniel said, scooting over to make room for her.

“Yeah, I was finishing my Potions homework,” she said, stealing half a sandwich from his plate.

“You're such an over-achiever,” he said, nudging her playfully.

“Yeah, maybe. How was your Divination class? You predict the future? Maybe you could give me a heads up on tomorrow's homework,” she teased.

“I wish!” he laughed. “I could use the upper hand.”

“You've got Charms with me after lunch, right?” she asked through a mouthful of food.

“ _Yes_ , and don't talk with your mouth full, you animal.”

Freddie made a face then stuck her tongue out at him, showing him a chewed up wad of food.

“Animal,” he said, shoving her. “You got a free period before dinner, too?”

“Mm-hm.”

“You wanna go fly before dinner?”

“Hell yeah! But what about homework?”

“We can do homework _after_ dinner,” he reasoned. “And besides, we can practice in the meantime. Look – _Accio_ goblet!”

A goblet of tea came shooting across the table and dumped all over him. Freddie and a few surrounding Ravenclaws laughed loudly.

“Well, that was stupid,” Daniel said, dabbing the front of his robes with a napkin.

“Totally,” Freddie agreed.

#

Charms class felt particularly long. The first half hour was Flitwick lecturing on the difficulty of NEWT level classes, then introducing them to nonverbal spells. They spent the remainder of the hour practicing nonverbal levitation charms. Despite her concentration and flawless wand movements, Freddie had barely been able to move her feather an inch. Daniel hadn't fared much better.

They were both glad when the class was over and they practically fled the castle. They ran to the Quidditch pitch, laughing as they dumped their bags on the bleachers and shed their outer robes.

“ _Accio_ broomstick,” Daniel said, pointing his wand at the broom shed. A broom came barreling towards him and he grabbed it in mid air.

“Bet you can't do that non-verbally,” she snorted as he leapt on and hovered over her.

“I'd like to see _you_ try,” he teased, circling overhead.

She pulled out her wand, pointing it at the shed, and screwed up her face in concentration. She pictured a broom in her mind – not just any broom, but the _Moonsweeper_ , a gift from her uncle when she tried out for Quidditch in her second year. She hadn't made the team but it wasn't for lack of skill. The Slytherin Quidditch team was notorious for not letting girls on the team.

_Accio Moonsweeper,_ she thought determinedly. Nothing happened.

She tried again and this time heard a clatter. She hurried over to look inside, Daniel still circling lazily overhead.

“It fell over,” Freddie scoffed, picking her broom up off the floor.

“At least it moved,” he reasoned. “Come on already!”

Freddie stowed her wand in her pocket and mounted her broom. She ascended swiftly and met Daniel at the top of the goalposts.

“Race you to the Astronomy Tower,” she said and they took off.

“Hey, no fair!” he said, zooming after her.

“Last one there's a rotten flobberworm,” she called over her shoulder.

Her hair came loose from the ponytail and fanned out behind her as she streaked across the sky. It felt good to fly, the fresh air and sunshine on her face after a day indoors.

Freddie beat Daniel to the Astronomy Tower by a good three feet. She let out a whoop as her feet brushed the tile.

“You had a head start!” Daniel said as he caught up.

“Did not. If I was in Ravenclaw I'd have your spot on the team in a heartbeat. I'd be an excelled Chaser.”

“Not my spot! You can have Geck's,” he joked.

“Yeah and I'd be a better captain that him too – 'Mount up you lazy maggots! Get those balls in the air before I cram em up your ass!'”

“You sound like Maxwell!” Daniel laughed.

“He's a good Captain, even if he is a sexist pig. There's a reason Slytherin wins the Quidditch Cup every year, even without _me_ on the team.”

“Wanna get a Quaffle and shoot some goals?”

“Sure.”

“Race you back!” he said, speeding off.

# 

When the smell of food wafted across the grounds, they called their match. In the end it had been a tie, 40-40.

“We can have a rematch tomorrow after Herbology,” Daniel said as they stowed their broomsticks and got their things.

“Can't, I've got Potions again,” she said happily.

“Ah, right. Maybe before dinner tomorrow then.”

“If we're not drowning in homework,” she agreed.

They ate dinner with their respective houses. Once the hall started to clear out some, Freddie joined Daniel at the Ravenclaw table and they hit the books.

“We have a double Transfiguration on Wednesday so we should start with that,” Freddie said, pulling out her notes from McGonagall's class. “Charms isn't due til Friday so it won't be the worst thing in the world if we don't get to it tonight.”

Daniel nodded in agreement, opening his textbook for them to share.

Several hours later the Great Hall was completely empty besides the pair of them. They had a mountain of schoolwork before them. They'd finished McGonagall's homework and started on Charms. They were practicing nonverbal charms when the door opened and Snape strode in.

“It's ten minutes until curfew, Miss Gray. What are the two of you doing?” he asked, eyeing them suspiciously.

“Homework, sir. We're practicing nonverbal charms,” Freddie answered.

“Oh?” he said, arching his eyebrow. “Let's see then.”

Freddie immediately began to sweat as she picked up her wand. She focused on the quill in front of her.

_Wingardium Leviosa,_ she thought with a swish and flick of her wrist. To her dismay, nothing happened. It didn't move even a fraction of an inch.

“Well?” Snape asked snidely, a smirk on his lips.

Frustration bubbling, Freddie tried again.

_Wingardium Leviosa._

Nothing.

Snape's smirk grew wider.

_Wingardium Leviosa._

_WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA you stupid piece of crap!_

The inkwell next to her quill shattered and the ink began to spread across the table. Daniel hastily moved his Transfiguration essay out of the way.

“Darn it! _Evanesco_ ,” Freddie said, vanishing the ink from the table.

“I take it you weren't intending to explode your inkwell?” Snape asked coolly.

“No _sir_ ,” Freddie said through clenched teeth.

Snape clicked his tongue disappointedly. He pulled his wand from his pocket and without a sound repaired the shattered glass. Then he flicked his wand and levitated the quill in front of her. With a graceful turn of his bony wrist he signed his name on her parchment.

“Brilliant,” Freddie breathed in awe.

“What about you, Mr Byrd? Have you mastered nonverbal spells?” Snape asked.

“N-no sir,” Daniel said, looking down.

“Show me.”

Daniel picked up his wand and exhaled slowly. He screwed up his face in concentration. He flicked his wrist and his quill gave a half-hearted jump, but didn't fully leave the table.

“Pathetic,” Snape sneered. “Yet still more progress than Miss Gray has made.”

Freddie felt her face flush and she glared at Snape, biting her tongue.

“While I can't deny you both need the practice, that is no excuse for being out past curfew. 10 points from Ravenclaw and Slytherin.”

Freddie looked across the hall where the House hourglasses stood. She watched the gems ascend and cursed inwardly.

“Now, bed. Both of you. If I catch you out again, it'll be detention.”

Freddie nodded as they quickly packed their things. Snape lingered and followed them out of the Great Hall.

“Night Fred,” Daniel muttered and quickly headed up the staircase.

“We could've made it back to our dorms in 10 minutes,” Freddie said once Daniel was gone.

Snape arched an eyebrow.

“You, perhaps, but Mr Byrd would not have made it back to Ravenclaw Tower before 10 o'clock,” he said smoothly.

“So why did _I_ have to lose points?” she muttered darkly.

“To remind you _both_ to be more attentive to the time,” he answered, then paused a moment. “I awarded you 30 points for your work in my class this morning.”

“You did? Why didn't you tell me?”

“I believe I just did. Goodnight, Miss Gray,” he said, walking away from her towards the entrance to the grounds.

“Goodnight, Professor Snape,” Freddie said softly, then headed into the dungeons where she belonged.

Freddie lay in her bed a short while later, thinking about the events of the day. She had the curtains half-drawn around her bed so that she could stare out the window into the lake. She liked watching the creatures drift past.

As she started to drift off, she heard an eerie song begin. It was muffled by the glass but she recognized it as mermaids singing. The gray-skinned creatures often peered back through the windows into the Slytherin Common Room and dorms, frightening younger students with their unusual appearance.

Freddie had never been afraid of them. Each year she chose a bed close to the lake so that, if she was lucky, she would get to hear the mermaids beautiful songs. She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep with a smile on her lips.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Freddie and Daniel made their way down to the Greenhouses after breakfast. It was a foggy morning and unseasonably cool for September. Freddie yawned and pulled her cloak tighter around herself as they walked.

“Tired?” Daniel asked.

“Cold makes me feel sleepy,” she said, trying to suppress another yawn. “Do you think it's gonna rain?”

“I hope not – then I won't get to kick your butt on the Quidditch pitch this evening!”

Freddie scoffed at him.

“As if! I'll kill you out there, rain or shine!”

“Okay, well, don't blame me if you slip off your broom and fall in the mud.”

She gave him a scathing look and punched him in the arm.

“Ow!” he said loudly.

“Don't be such a baby,” she said as they joined the small crowd of students waiting on Professor Sprout.

“Did Snape give you any more trouble after I left last night?”

“Actually, no. He told me he gave me 30 points for my impressive performance in his class yesterday,” she said proudly.

“Wow! Really? Did he actually say he was impressed?”

“Well, no. But he totally was. I could tell.” 

“Uh-huh.”

“Good morning ladies and gentlemen!” said the cheery voice of Professor Sprout as she approached. “Welcome to Advanced Herbology. We'll be in Greenhouse 6 today.”

The group of about 30 students followed her to Greenhouse 6. Intricate metal serpents adorned the top of the building and the door.

“Homey,” Freddie murmured with a grin and Daniel smiled.

“Before I unlock this door, I must impress upon you all the importance of appropriate PPE – Personal Protective Equipment. Dragonhide gloves _must_ be worn at all times. If your gloves are damaged – any rips or worn spots – let me know immediately before we proceed.”

She paused a moment while everyone retrieved their gloves and inspected them.

“Your hands and arms must be kept covered at all times. Before we enter I'll need each of you to cast a Bubblehead Charm on yourselves. This will give you a continuous supply of fresh, filtered oxygen and protect not only your lungs but your eyes as well. If you have difficulty with the charm, step forward and I'll apply it for you.”

Freddie and Daniel exchanged a curious look before pulling out their wands. Freddie pointed her wand to her temple.

“ _Capubulla,_ ” she said, circling her head with her wand.

A thick, clear bubble appeared around her head and the world around her became slightly muffled.

“Serious stuff,” Daniel said through his own bubble, his voice distorted. Freddie nodded in agreement.

They watched Professor Sprout apply the last few Charms before applying her own.

“Now,” Sprout said loudly. “I know it's a little harder to hear so be sure you pay close attention and I'll try to make myself as clear as possible.”

She turned to the door and did a complex wand movement that unlocked the door.

“This is Greenhouse 6. Everything in this Greenhouse-” she pushed the door open. “- _can_ kill you.”

There were murmurs of excitement and apprehension as the class followed her inside. The air inside was thick, heavy, and _hot._ There were dozens of plants – mushrooms, vines, even flowers.

“If anyone begins to feel ill – dizzy, weak, nauseous, even a headache – it's _imperative_ that you inform me immediately – before it's too late. Everyone clear on that?”

Professor Sprout made sure every single one of them nodded or acknowledged verbally before continuing.

“Now,” she said, lifting a tray of seedlings and putting them on the table before her. “Who can tell me what these are?”

A few hands went up, including Freddie's. She knew exactly what they were.

“Mr Foxx?” Sprout asked, nodding to him.

“They look like Juvenile Boom Berry bushes, ma'am,” he answered.

“Correct! Now, who can tell me what they're used for?”

Less hands this time, but Freddie kept hers held high.

“Miss Gray?”

“Boom berries are one of the primary ingredients used in the Wiggenweld Potion, a powerful healing potion that can heal severe injuries. It's also the antidote to most Sleeping Draught overdoses and can be used to reverse the effects of _The Draught of Living Death._ The name Boom Berry comes from the fact that if you try to pick one before it's ripe – before it turns dark purple – it will explode in your hand and burn you. If you're not wearing dragonhide gloves, you could lose a finger or two.”

“ _Exactly_ right, Miss Gray. 10 points to Slytherin,” Sprout said, beaming.

“Potions Princess,” someone muttered and there were a few chuckles around the table. Freddie just grinned.

“Today we'll be adding fertilizer to the seedlings – work in pairs,” Sprout said as she passed out the pots. “Anyone care to guess what we'll be using as fertilizer?”

“Mooncalf dung?” suggested a Hufflepuff girl.

“Good guess, Miss Marsh, but no,” Sprout said.

“Dragon dung,” Freddie said before anyone else could answer.

“Attagirl, Gray. I've just gotten a fresh shipment from Romania. Mooncalf dung _is_ a very powerful fertilizer but it's harder to come by and there are more delicate plants I prefer to use it on. Dragon dung works just as well for something like this. And it's something dragons have _a lot_ of and they don't mind giving it away,” Sprout said with a chuckle. “Now, let's get started...”

#

They left the greenhouse an hour later and Freddie immediately removed her Bubblehead Charm. She took a deep breath of fresh air and pushed her sweaty hair back from her forehead.

“Dammit,” she groaned. “ _Scourgify_.”

She shoved the now-clean gloves into her bag.

“What's wrong? That wasn't so bad,” Daniel said.

“No, but I have Potions next with Snape and I'm sweaty and gross and I smell like _dung_. I haven't got time to shower.”

“He made your schedule, he knows you had Herbology this morning. Honestly, he probably won't notice or care that you smell like dung.”

“ _I_ care, Daniel. _I_ care.”

He looked at her pityingly and shook his head.

“Alright, hold still,” he said, pulling out his wand. “ _Scourgify_.”

Freddie felt the force of his spell remove the sweat and grime from her skin and robes.

“There's another one, hang on – _Mundetto_ ,” he said, waving his wand over her hair. Her hair dried from the sweat and fell in soft waves around her shoulders.

“Wow,” she said, touching her black hair.

“Yeah it's like dry shampoo but it's a spell.”

“Dry shampoo?” she asked, confused.

“Oh it's a Muggle thing. It doesn't feel as good as washing your hair, but it feels better than _not_ washing your hair. The spell is better.”

“Where'd you learn that?”

“Eh, sometimes I don't feel like taking a shower.”

“Ew, gross,” she laughed. “Boys are disgusting.”

“I'm disgusting? You're the one that smells like dung.”

“No! Do I really?” she asked, sniffing herself.

“A bit still, yeah. Sorry. You're a girl, don't you have perfume and makeup and junk?”

“Wha- when have you _ever_ seen me wear makeup?”

“Uhh...”

“Oh! I might have something actually,” she said, stopping for a moment to dig through her bag.

“Your Potions kit?” Daniel asked, bemused.

“Hush, hold this,” she said, pushing the kit into his hands while she rummaged through it. She pulled out a small vial of Honeysuckle Essence and uncorked it. She splashed some on the front of her robes and dabbed it on her wrists.

“Better?” she asked Daniel.

“Yeah – ooh, dab some behind your ears,” he said and she gave him an odd look. “What? I've seen girls do that.”

She nodded and did what he said. She recorked the bottle and shoved the kit back into her bag.

“Thanks, Daniel. I gotta go, I can't be late.”

“Go, go,” he encouraged. “Go be a rock star! I'll see you after.”

“Go take a shower, you smell like dung!” she called teasingly over her should as she ran inside.

Despite her worry that she'd be late, Freddie was the first to arrive in the Potions classroom. Snape was at his desk, reading something, and didn't even look up when she entered.

“Good morning, Professor Snape,” she said cheerfully as she put her bag down on her desk. She opened her bag and got out her Potions homework. She glanced over it one final time before placing it on Snape's desk.

“What's this?” he asked absently.

“My homework,” she answered, sitting down at her desk.

“It appears to be longer than 16 inches,” he said dryly.

“Yeah I got a little carried away. I'm sorry, sir.”

“Mm,” he grunted. “Better than this first year drivel. They don't know their cauldrons from a _tea kettle_.”

“Well they're first years, what d'you expect?” she said with a smirk

For a moment, she thought he might smile back but he didn't. He pushed the pile of first year papers away and picked up her parchment. A bolt of anxiety went through her. _He's going to read it now?_ She thought nervously, checking the clock. _While it's just the two of us?_

A flood of relief went through her when Daisy Greene walked through the door. She was followed a moment later by the Ravenclaw boys and then her fellow Slytherins. When all 7 students were seated, Snape set Freddie's essay aside and stood to teach.

“Homework,” he said shortly.

There was a scramble as everyone retrieved their homework and turned it in. Snape put the papers on his desk, then turned back to them.

“Today you will be brewing the Wiggenweld Potion-”

“But sir,” Perkins interrupted. “That's a _first year_ potion.”

“Well then it should be an easy day for you, shouldn't it?” he sneered. “Get to work. The recipe is in your textbook, under antidotes, which you should know if you did your homework. _Begin_.”

Freddie frowned as her classmates pulled out their copies of _Advanced Potion Making_ and started gathering ingredients. She knew if they followed the textbook recipe, without Snape's notes, it wouldn't be perfect. They might get it close but it wouldn't be perfect.

She reached in her bag and pulled out _Magical Drafts and Potions._ She hadn't bothered to put it back in her trunk yesterday and was now glad she hadn't. She opened it to the Wiggenweld Potion page, which she still had ear-marked, then got up to gather supplies.

The potion was easy with her notes from first year, so Freddie was able to watch Snape in her peripheral. She knew he was reading her essay. She watched his eyes as he read and she didn't miss the slight look of surprise that passed over his features. He shut it down quick and Freddie looked down at her potion as he looked up at her.

_Is he looking at me? He's looking at me,_ she thought, stirring her potion carefully until it turned turquoise. She stoked the flames beneath the cauldron with her wand, increasing the heat and waiting for the brew to turn indigo.

Snape stood from his desk and made his rounds, checking their work. He didn't linger at any of them but made his way to the store cupboard. Freddie's potion turned indigo and she added more Salamander blood.

When she glanced up Snape was walking through the students again. Freddie glanced at her potion and heard a loud plop and a groan from behind her. She looked up to see Snape drop something into Greene's cauldron. The girl looked terrified but didn't make a sound as her potion began to smoke.

Freddie focused on her own potion, but heard four more plops as Snape added unknown ingredients to her classmates cauldrons.

“What _was_ that?” Maggie asked as her potion began to emit a foul-smelling green cloud.

Snape looked at her and made an 'I don't know' gesture.

“Figure it out,” he said icily.

Freddie was prepared and she didn't even look up when Snape stopped in front of her. She did watch his hands though, saw the pale root he dropped into her cauldron before heading back to his desk.

Freddie's potion began to darken but she moved quickly. She grabbed her wand and placed a stasis spell on her potion. She scurried to the cupboard and grabbed a handful of Boom Berries. She went back to her potion and crushed several berries into a beaker before removing the stasis spell. She added a few drops to her potion and stirred it once, carefully. She added more juice, bit by bit, monitoring it each time and relying on her instinct, until her potion was indigo once more.

Satisfied and elated, Freddie continued on with the directions in her book.

Towards the end of the class, Snape stood up again. Freddie looked around at her classmates. They were all struggling and none of them had anything remotely resembling Wiggenweld Potion.

“Dreadful,” Snape said in a low voice as he swept through the dungeon. “Disappointing. Absurd. Ludicrous.”

As he approached her workstation Freddie leaned back and crossed her arms, a smile playing on her lips. She knew that the emerald green potion simmering away in her cauldron was nothing short of flawless.

Snape stopped at her cauldron and gave a small nod. The bell rang and Snape raised his wand. With a wave he vanished the contents of every cauldron but hers.

“Miss Gray, stay after class. The rest of you – figure out what you did wrong, what you can do better, and have your reports on my desk first thing Friday morning. Dismissed.”

Freddie's heart was pounding in her chest as her classmates hurried out of the room. Snape walked over and shut the door behind them. He walked back over to where Freddie sat motionless. He didn't speak but his dark eyes moved across her workstation. In a swift movement he closed her textbook.

“ _Magical Drafts and Potions_ by Arsenius Jigger,” he said in his silky smooth voice.

“Y-yes sir. I needed it for my homework last night so I had it on hand. The notes I made in first year – your notes, sir, your corrections. They're better than any textbook.”

“Mm hmm,” he said, flipping her book open to read her notes.

“Professor Snape?”

“Yes, Miss Gray?”

“The lesson today – it was a test?”

“It was.”

“Well, they failed,” she snorted. “Epically.”

“They did,” he said with a faint smirk.

“But I didn't.”

“No,” he said slowly. “You did not.”

There was a moment of silence between them as Snape flipped through the pages of her old textbook, looking at the notes in the margins. Freddie knew she was going to be late for her next class, but she didn't care. She'd never been late for a class in her life but she didn't want this to end – whatever _this_ was.

“You are talented,” he said finally, looking down at her, his gaze unreadable. “You have good instincts, a quick mind, and you're steady under pressure.”

Freddie opened her mouth to say thank you, but nothing came out. He'd just complimented her, _really_ complimented her, like four compliments. She pinched herself discreetly, convinced she must be dreaming.

“Close your mouth,” he said, sounding very faintly amused. He put his hand under her chin and gently pushed her jaw closed. Freddie had to pinch herself again and she felt her cheeks grow warm.

“There is a potion,” he said, dropping his hand and walking back towards her desk. “A new, very complicated potion which relieves the effects of lycanthropy.”

“The Wolfsbane Potion!” she said enthusiastically. “Sorry, sir, for interrupting you. I- I read about it in _Apothecary Now_ when it came out in June.”

“You read _Apothecary Now_?” he asked with a tone of surprise. “Of course you do.”

He shook his head slightly, a smile playing at the corner of his lips. He turned to his desk a moment then turned back to her.

“How would you like to help brew it?” he asked.

“Wh- seriously? You're kidding, right?”

“I do not 'kid', Miss Gray. I understand if you don't wish to assist me. It is very complex and time consuming and you have NEWT-level work to keep up with-”

“Shut up!” she said, then flushed. “I mean, sorry, but _yes!_ I'd love to brew it, whatever it takes, even if I have to drop a class to keep up!”

“You will _not_ drop a class,” he said sternly. “If you can't keep up-”

“I can! I can keep up, I will, I promise,” she vowed, excitement coursing through her.

“Very well. Meet me in my office before dinner. You're dismissed.”

“Thank you, sir,” she said, hastily packing her things away. “I, uh, I may need a pass for Professor Merritt's class.”

“Art,” he said disdainfully, grabbing a blank piece of parchment to write her an excuse. “Ridiculous subject.”

Freddie didn't argue, she was too excited. She slung her bag over her shoulder and got the pass from Snape.

“Thank you, sir,” she said as she took the parchment from his hand. She rushed to the door but paused before opening it. “Seriously. Thank you.”

“Go, Miss Gray. Before I change my mind.”

Freddie hurried from the room and bumped into a small Gryffindor student, knocking him into the ground.

“Watch it,” she growled at him.

“S-sorry ma'am,” he squeaked.

Freddie snorted in amusement and continued past the group of young students waiting outside of Snape's classroom. She left the dungeons and traipsed up the stairs to the fifth floor, feeling elated.

_Snape wants me to help him!_ She thought ecstatically, clutching the pass in her hand as she hurried down the corridor. _I'm going to be working with him! Alone!_

Freddie opened the door to the Art classroom and hurried in. Students were scattered throughout the room, working with various mediums. Some were working on sculptures, others molded clay. Daniel was at the back of the room, standing at an easel, and gave her a 'what the hell' look when she entered.

Professor Merritt was in her office which had a window looking out into the classroom. She was an older woman, but was the most laid-back instructors at Hogwarts. She had short red hair and large glasses. The front of her robes were always splattered with paint.

“Freddie,” Professor Merritt said cheerfully. “What can I do for you?”

“Sorry I'm late, Professor. Professor Snape asked to speak with me after class. I have a pass,” she said, handing it to her.

“No worries,” Merritt said. “Just dive right in. Use whatever medium you feel like using and express yourself! Have fun.”

“Yes ma'am.”

Freddie grabbed an easel and canvas from the closed and carried them over beside Daniel.

“You're late,” Daniel said, paint flowing through his wand onto the canvas. “You're never late!”

“I know!” she gushed. “But I've got the best reason ever!”

She set up her canvas and opened several jars of paint.

“You gonna make me ask?” Daniel asked, bemused.

“I was with Snape,” she said with a mischievous grin.

“Ew,” he said. “Guess your perfume worked.”

“Shut up,” she laughed. “He invited me to help him with a complicated potion. He said I was talented! Skilled!”

“What kinda potion?”

“The Wolfsbane Potion!”

“Never heard of it.”

“That's cuz it's new – only a handful of people in the _world_ have brewed it! _In the whole world,_ Daniel, and I'm going to be one of them!”

“And you'll get to spend some one-on-one time with Snape,” he said slyly.

“I know, right? And the potion, it takes at least a month to complete.”

“Cool,” he said, focusing back on his painting.

“I've got to find the recipe and study it – I can't disappoint him, Daniel, I've _got_ to be good at this. I've got to impress him.”

“You will,” he assured her. “You're a rock star.”

“Damn right,” she said, picking up her wand to focus on her painting.


	5. Chapter 5

An hour later when the bell rang, Freddie looked at her finished work. A gold and green dragon with glittering scales that shone as if sunlight were hitting them as the dragon flew across the canvas.

“Impressive,” Daniel said as he packed up their supplies.

“Thanks,” she said. “Yours too.”

Daniel had painted a lighthouse, overlooking a dark, stormy sea. The waves rolled and the beacon on the lighthouse moved, shining out over the sea.

“I'm gonna swing by my dorm before lunch and find the copy of _Apothecary Now_ that came over the summer, it's got the article about the Wolfsbane in it,” Freddie said as they headed downstairs.

“When are you supposed to start on it?” he asked.

“Tonight, before dinner,” she said enthusiastically.

“Guess we won't get our rematch on the Quidditch pitch then.”

“Yeah. Sorry.”

“Don't be! Like you said, you have the best reason. Besides, I didn't really fancy getting rained on anyway.”

“Another day. Maybe this weekend, the rain should clear up by then.”

“Definitely. Go get your potion thing, I'll see you in a bit.”

#

Throughout lunch Freddie studied the article while she ate. The entire recipe wasn't listed, much to her disappointment. The author and creator of the potion, Damocles Belby, claimed it was for safety reasons. The potion was so delicate and dastardly to get wrong that Belby claimed only the most skilled Potions Masters should attempt it.

She assumed Snape had contacted Belby and gotten the recipe. Some of the ingredients were listed in the article and Freddie studied them carefully. They were rare and expensive. Powdered silver. Runescore scales. Graphorn horn.

Freddie wished she had the recipe or at least the full list of ingredients.

_How am I supposed to study for this?_ She thought, closing the magazine so she could finish wolfing down her lunch.

“Ready for Care of Magical Creatures?” Daniel asked, approaching the Slytherin table.

Some of the Slytherin students hissed at him.

“Get outta here, half-blood!” said a 7th year student.

“You're not welcome here,” Maxwell said threateningly.

“We're going,” Freddie said, glaring at the older boys. “Come on, Daniel. Sorry about them.”

“I'm used to it,” he said as they left the hall. “Been six years of it. Screw them. You find your Potions thing?”

“Eh, it was useless. They didn't print the full recipe.”

“Why not?”

“Safety reasons,” she said, making air quote marks with her fingers. “Cuz it can blow up and kill you.”

“Fun,” Daniel said sarcastically.

Freddie grinned at him.

As they walked across the grounds towards Care of Magical Creatures class, Freddie filled him in on the events of Snape's class and the test he'd given the other students.

“Wow! Now I'm even more glad I'm not taking NEWT Potions classes. How did you know what to do?” Daniel asked.

“It all depends on what he adds, what ingredients. Then I know what to add to cancel them out. If he just adds more of one of the ingredients in the recipe, like yesterday, I just do a few quick calculations in my head to compensate with the rest of the ingredients. There's a little bit of instinct involved – which direction to stir, when to raise or lower the heat, inert substances to add. I've been lucky so far.”

“Not lucky – brilliant. Intuitive,” he said, grinning. “There's no such thing as luck.”

“Tell that to Felix Felicis.”

“Who?”

“Never mind. Look, there's Professor Kettleburn,” she said, nodding to where the one-legged man stood near the Forbidden Forest. About 15 students stood around him. Kettleburn waved with his artificial claw hand as they approached.

“Good afternoon everyone. Now that we're all here – we'll be heading into the forest today. Follow me closely and keep your eyes open. Oh and if anyone spots a chimera roaming around the forest or on the grounds let me know. One sort of got away from us this morning.”

“He _lost_ a chimera?” Freddie muttered to Daniel as they followed Kettleburn into the forest. “Aren't they really dangerous?”

“Yeah they're class XXXXX,” Daniel said enthusiastically. “I'd _love_ to see one. Wouldn't it we be cool if we were the ones to find it?”

“Yeah, especially if she had eggs,” Freddie said thoughtfully. “They'd be an invaluable potions ingredient. They're deemed Non-Tradeable by the Ministry but if we _found_ some...”

“Here we are,” Kettleburn said, stopping at a large willow tree beside a river. “Anyone want to take a crack at what we're looking for?”

“Chimeras?” asked a Gryffindor girl, Alice Cahill.

“No – but if you spot one do give a shout, won't you?”

“Bowtruckles,” Daniel sad, approaching one of the curved branches. Freddie looked closer and spotted the small twig-like creatures clutching the branch.

“Good eye, Mr Byrd!” Kettleburn said, motioning the rest of the class closer. “Don't try to touch them, at least, not yet. Gather round everyone and get a handful from this bag.”

“What is it?” Freddie asked as she got in line behind Daniel, trying to crane her neck and see what was in Kettleburn's bag.

“Either woodlice or fairy eggs. Probably woodlice,” he said, watching as the Gryffindor girl took a handful and squealed.

“They're wriggling!” she said, making a face.

Daniel rolled his eyes as he stepped up to take a handful. He motioned for Freddie to follow him. She grabbed a quick handful of lice and followed him.

“Look,” he said. “hold your palm out flat, like this.”

He held his hand out and immediately four Bowtruckles climbed onto his hand to eat the lice.

Freddie mimicked his action. A small Bowtruckle, about 3 inches long, crawled cautiously onto her outstretched hand. It watched her with sparkling black eyes that reminded her of Snape.

“Hey there,” Freddie said softly. “You want some lice? They're yummy. Your friends like them.”

She glanced up at Daniel who now had at least a dozen Bowtruckles crawling all over him. He laughed as they climbed up his arms and his head, explored the pockets of his robes and pants.

“That's the ticket, Mr Byrd!” Kettleburn said. “They're very perceptive creatures. They don't trust everyone, but they seem to have taken quite a shine to Mr Byrd here. Bowtruckles only live in trees whose wood is of wand-making quality. They may look cute but if threatened they can become quite violent...”

#

After Care of Magical Creatures, Daniel and Freddie headed back up to the castle together.

“That was so cool,” Daniel said enthusiastically. “The Bowtruckles _loved_ me – I probably could've carried one home in my pocket!”

“Yeah then you could finally have a girlfriend,” she teased.

“Shut up!” he said, his ears turning red. He shoved her playfully. “ _Speaking_ of girlfriends – when are you supposed to meet _Severus_?”

“I don't know, he said come before dinner.”

“Uh-huh,” he said, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

“Perv,” she said, shoving him. “I'm gonna go get cleaned up and head down to Snape's office.”

“Have fun,” he said, winking at her as she broke off to head down into the dungeons.

Freddie took a quick shower, finally washing off the Herbology smell properly. She dried her hair with her wand, leaving it naturally curly around her shoulders. She decided not to don her school robes, since she was officially done with classes for the day. She put on a pair of black slacks and a short-sleeve button-up top that was green in color. It wasn't inappropriate or particularly revealing but it was functional – it would allow her to move more freely while she worked on the potion. She sat on the edge of her bed and laced up her favorite pair of black leather boots.

She checked her reflection once in the mirror and nodded to herself before picking up her bag and leaving the dormitory. She walked through the Common Room and was about to leave when someone called her name.

“Hey Freddie, you got a sec?”

She turned to see Maggie, Christine Gibbs, and Alexander Foxx sitting at a table together near the fireplace. Maggie was waving her over.

“What's up? I'm kind of busy,” she said, checking her watch.

“Can you help us with this Potions homework? We're kind of dying over here,” Maggie said.

“Yeah you're the only one who really understands this stuff,” Alexander said.

“I dunno,” Freddie said dubiously. “Alot of it is just instinct, I'm not sure I can really explain it.”

“ _Please_ Freddie? Just point us in the right direction. We'll fail without you and get kicked out of class, then it would just be you and Snape.”

“Alright,” Freddie agreed, while privately thinking that wouldn't be the worst thing in the world. “Use your Herbology textbooks, figure out what ingredients counteract the ones he adds to your potions.”

She gave them a quick rundown of how to do the calculations and told them a spell that would reveal the ingredients of a potion.

“That's the best I can do,” she said, shrugging.

“That helps, Freddie, thank you,” Maggie said, hastily scribbling stuff down.

“Yeah, thanks Gray,” Christine said, pulling out her Herbology textbook.

“Yep. Good luck,” she said, waving to them as she left the Common Room.

Freddie headed down the stone staircase that led to Snape's office. She knocked but there was no answer.

_He must still be teaching a class,_ she realized.

Disappointed, she headed back up the staircase. She had really wanted to get started on the Wolfsbane. She walked down to the Potions classroom and peeked in through the window.

The classroom was full of fifth-year Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs. Snape sat at his desk, grading papers, but he looked up suddenly. As if he sensed her presence, her looked directly at her.

For a moment, Freddie felt cowed but she gave him a little finger wave through the window. Snape stood up and strode over to the door to open it. The students turned to look at them.

“Continue working. _Silently_ ,” he said to his class before stepping outside and shutting the door. “You are early.”

“Sorry,” she said sheepishly. “I had a free period and I thought – well, I didn't know you had a class, it's okay I can come back later.”

She turned to go.

“Wait,” he said and she turned back to him. He held up his finger and opened the door to his classroom.

“I will be back in less than 10 minutes. I expect you all to continue your work without any talking or nonsense. If you disobey, I _will_ find out and the results will be...particularly unpleasant.”

He shut the door loudly and motioned for Freddie to follow him.

“I tried to study, to prepare for what we're about to do, but the full recipe wasn't published and I-”

“I have it,” he said as they went down the stairs to his office. “I did not expect you to study for it.”

“Is it really so dangerous that they couldn't print the full recipe?” she asked. “What about people who _are_ werewolves who want to brew it for themselves?”

He looked back at her, eyebrow raised, and shook his head. Outside his office, Snape raised his wand. He moved his wand in an intricate pattern until the door glowed white and opened.

Freddie followed Snape into his dimly-lit office. She'd been there a few dozen times in the last 6 years, during mandatory meetings with her Head of House, and she always looked forward to it. There were shelves lined with jars of things, like brains and skulls and unknown potions. Some of the shelves contained books, including the shelf above the fireplace.

With a flick of his wand, Snape lit a fire in the hearth, which brightened the room significantly. He tapped the bookcase to the right of the fireplace and it swung open, revealing a secret room.

“Come,” he said and a thrill went through Freddie as she followed him into his private room.

It was a small room with stone walls. In the middle of the room was an empty cauldron. Along one wall was a long wooden table, clearly a workstation, laden with tools and vials. Snape walked over to the table as Freddie looked around. She looked up, noticing for the first time that the room was lit by a skylight in the ceiling.

“Pay attention,” Snape said sharply.

Freddie looked back down and quickly walked over to him.

“This is my private brewing room – don't make me regret bringing you here.”

“No sir,” she said obediently, hands clasped behind her back.

“This is the recipe for the Wolfsbane Potion. I got it directly from Belby. This is highly classified material, do you understand? It does not leave this room.”

“Yes sir.”

He looked at her intensely, as if he were x-raying her.

“Do you see the scorch marks on the floor, the broken stone on the walls? That is from my first attempt at brewing the Wolfsbane Potion. This potion can be disastrous. Deadly. You understand?”

“Yes sir,” she said. “How can I help?”

“Read the recipe carefully and gather the ingredients we will need to get started tonight. I'll meet you back here after I finish teaching the idiots upstairs. And do not attempt to start without me.”

“Yes sir. Thank you.”

He grunted and left the room, leaving Freddie alone to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo if anyone is reading this, can I get some reviews? Just a comment to tell me you like it, it’s interesting, or nah? I feel like I’m posting into a void lol


	6. Chapter 6

Freddie poured over the recipe enthusiastically. She read the extensive list of ingredients. They were rare, complicated, expensive, and some of them were downright appalling. _Sheep brains...human blood._ Freddie was shocked but not daunted.

She gathered the ingredients from Snape's private storage closet. She was getting the fluxweed when it dawned on her that she was alone in Snape's office.

_Alone. In Snape's office_ , she thought, a thrill going through her. _No one's here, no one's watching me._

Her mind raced with things she could do. She wanted to snoop but was terrified of getting caught. She put the fluxweed down and walked along the rows of shelves, hands clasped behind her back, examining the contents of the jars.

She walked over to his desk slowly. She looked around quickly and sneakily tried the top drawer of his desk. It opened and she peaked inside. She was disappointed to find nothing but parchment, quills, and extra ink. She wasn't sure what she expected but quills and ink were boring. She tried the bottom drawer but it was locked.

_What could be in here?_ She wondered.

She knew better than to try and unlock it with a spell. Magic would leave traces. She decided not to press her luck and went back to gathering ingredients for the potion.

#

Freddie checked her watch. She'd prepared everything she could and she still had 15 minutes until Snape would be out of class. She pulled the recipe back to her and studied it again, trying to commit as much of it to memory as she could.

When she heard the door to the office open, Freddie didn't look up from the recipe until she felt Snape's presence behind her. He looked annoyed.

“Everything okay?” she asked.

“I have two fifth-year Hufflepuffs coming to serve detention after dinner,” he said irritably. “They attempted to help one another while I was out of the room.”

“How do you know?”

“I know everything. Have you gathered all the ingredients for tonight?” he asked, looking at the pile of ingredients.

“Yes, sir, except...”

“Except what, Miss Gray?”

“Well the recipe, it – it calls for human blood, sir, and I wasn't quite sure-”

“I did not expect you to provide that particular ingredient,” he said.

He took an empty beaker from the desk. With a simple slicing motion of his wand, he cut his left wrist. Freddie gasped softly and watched as his blood trickled into the vial. Her eyes followed the stream of blood back to his cut wrist, then along his pale forearm. That's where she saw it. She had been young when her parents worked for the Dark Lord, but not so young that she didn't recognize the Dark Mark. The horrible tattoo that caused her mother to yelp in pain whenever it burned. She saw it now on Snape's forearm, partially hidden by the sleeve of his black robe. The head and neck of the snake disappeared beneath his sleeve. She couldn't see the skull but she knew it was there.

Snape saw her looking and she quickly looked away. He finished filling the vial and grabbed some of the Dittany from the table.

“Oh let me-” Freddie began but Snape ignored her. He chewed the Dittany a moment then stuck the salve to his forearm. He held it there a moment and when he removed it the wound was gone, leaving only a faint pink scar. He threw the Dittany into the wastebasket and shook his sleeve down over his arm.

“We're going to need more Dittany,” he said.

“Got it,” she said, hopping up from her stool to go retrieve it.

When she returned, Snape was measuring purified water and adding it to the cauldron. Wanting to help, Freddie measured the next ingredient and handed it to him when he was ready.

“Do you know why the recipe calls for human blood, Miss Gray?” Snape asked as he added fluxweed to the cauldron.

“No, sir,” she said as she carefully poured three measures of powdered silver from a small bag. He stepped beside her to measure the same amount of moonstone.

“It satiates the beast's need to hunt and kill. It quenches their blood lust,” he said, motioning for her to follow him to the cauldron. “We must pour the moonstone and the silver into the cauldron simultaneously.” 

“Yes sir, I studied the recipe,” she said with a nod. “I'm ready.”

“Good. 3...2...1.”

Freddie watched as the two ingredients met and dissolved into the brew. Snape began to stir the potion carefully.

“Sir?” Freddie said cautiously. “When we learned about werewolves in third year, Professor Higgins said that werewolves were not so different from us. He claimed they were 'misunderstood' and forced to live in poverty.”

“The sort of rubbish I'd expect from someone who's never come face to face with one during a full moon,” he sneered, still stirring.

“You've seen one?”

“Yes, Miss Gray. When I was younger than you are now. And I was nearly killed by it,” he said. He stopped stirring as the potion had become silver.

“How did you escape? Were you injured?” she asked, unable to help but feel impressed by the fact he'd survived a werewolf attack.

“The sheep brains, Miss Gray,” he said impatiently.

“Huh? Oh.”

Freddie quickly grabbed the three sheep brains she'd diced earlier and handed them to him. He inspected her work then nodded before adding them to the cauldron. She watched as he stirred clockwise three times, then stoked the flames beneath the cauldron with his wand.

“How long will it take for the smoke to become purple?” Freddie asked as Snape stepped away from the cauldron.

“It took 15 minutes last time,” he answered, leaning against the desk. Freddie sat back on her stood to wait, facing the cauldron.

“What happened last time?” she asked, nodding to the scorch marks on the floor.

“For the first week that the potion stews, wolfsbane must be added every four hours. I made the mistake of thinking I could step away from my class for ten minutes, every four hours,” he said disdainfully. “I was only on Day 3 when classes started and I was unable to leave my first years unattended. I came back to this.” He gestured at the floor and walls. “The glass on the ceiling had broken and everything was ruined, all the ingredients gone to waste...”

“Is that why you need me, sir?”

“I do not _need_ your help, Miss Gray,” he sneered. “With time I'm sure I could find a more suitable method. However...you are available. And you are, perhaps, the most...capable student I have ever taught.”

Freddie flushed with pride.

“Last year, when we met to discuss your career path you indicated you wished to join the brewers at St. Mungos?” he asked.

“Yes, sir. My uncle wants me to get a job at the Ministry but I can't imagine life chained behind a desk. My aunt thinks-”

“Spare me your life story,” he drawled, then gave her a small smirk. “Do you intend to carry your old Potions textbooks with my notes in them to work everyday?”

“At least until I memorize them,” she chuckled. “...Your notes are more valuable than any textbook.”

He looked surprised, just for a moment, then he inclined his head.

“You are not wrong,” he said.

“I think what you mean is 'thank you, Miss Gray',” she said playfully.

“Don't push your luck,” he warned with a small smirk.

They were interrupted by a knock at the office door. Snape checked his watch.

“Hufflepuffs,” he scoffed.

“I've got this,” Freddie said, nodding to the potion. “If you want to deal with them.”

He inclined his head and walked out into his office. Freddie kept her eyes on the potion but listened as Snape berated the Hufflepuff boys and told them their punishment – dissecting rats by hand for use as potion ingredients.

The Wolfsbane Potion began to smoke purple and Freddie got up. She counted 15 kava leaves carefully as she added them to the potion one by one. She stirred the potion 3 times clockwise, then reduced the flames beneath the cauldron. She checked the recipe again to make sure.

Let simmer for 30 minutes beneath the moonlight.

Freddie looked up, finally understanding the purpose of the skylight. Sure enough the sky had grown dark and a sliver of moon could be seen, along with several twinkling stars. She checked her watch so she could time the 30 minutes precisely.

She studied the recipe further while she waited, checking her watch every few minutes. It was quiet other than the crackling of the flames beneath the cauldron. So quiet she could hear Snape's quill scratching on parchment as he sat at his desk. Could hear the squelching sounds of the boys cutting into rats with knives.

She was re-reading the instructions for Day 7 for the second time when she heard Snape's chair move. She checked her watch. 8 more minutes on the potion.

“What is this, Hadden?” she heard Snape's drawling tone inquire.

“A spleen, sir?”

“That's a _liver_ you ignorant boy! Tell me what sort of potion calls for _rat liver_?”

There was no response and even though she couldn't see them from where she sat, Freddie could imagine the terrified look on the boys' faces. She chuckled to herself.

“20 points from Hufflepuff – get out of my sigh, both of you, _now_!” Snape snarled.

Freddie heard a scramble then the sound of the door slamming shut. Snape strode into the potion-brewing room, looking irritated.

“What's so funny?” he snapped.

“Nothing,” Freddie said, quickly wiping the smirk from her face.

“Go- deal with that _mess_ in there,” he said.

“Yes sir,” he said, hopping up from her stool. She glanced at her watch. “Five minutes, 13 seconds on the potion.”  
He nodded shortly and Freddie went out to his office. There was a small table that hadn't been there before. On top of the workstation were 10 poorly-disemboweled rats. Freddie shook her head in disgust. With a wave of her wand, Freddie removed the useful organs – the spleen and the brain. With a quick slicing motion she removed the tails, also a useful ingredient in potions.

“ _Evanesco_ ,” she said, vanishing the mutilated bodies. “ _Scourgify.”_

The blood vanished from the desktop. She summoned three pots and separated the organs for storage, not at all squeamish about the task. She took the pots to the storage closet then returned to the lab.

Snape was stirring the potion when she entered. She quickly brought him the next ingredient he would need – the beaker of his blood.

She watched, fascinated, as he poured it in.

“Talk about pouring yourself into your work,” she joked, unable to stop herself from chuckling. Snape looked at her with one raised eyebrow, clearly unamused.

The potion began to smoke and Freddie quickly handed him the small vial of Bloodroot Essence. He carefully added 5 drops and the smoke began to clear.

“That's it for tonight,” he said, putting the stopper back in the vial. “I will add the wolfsbane at midnight and 4 a.m. Be here at 8 in the morning for the next infusion and every 4 hours after during the day. I will write you a pass to leave class as needed and speak with your teachers ahead of time. Clean up.”

He left the room and Freddie made quick work of cleaning the instruments they'd used. When she stepped out into his office, Snape was at his desk.

“Here is your pass,” he said, handing it to her. She accepted it and scanned it quickly.

_Winifred Gray is permitted to leave class briefly to attend to her duties as apprentice._

_-Severus Snape, Potions Master_

The brief annoyance Freddie felt at being addressed as 'Winifred' disappeared at the last word.

“Am I your apprentice?” she asked with a grin.

“Don't get a big head,” he scoffed, then paused a moment. “You missed dinner.”

“Eh, it's okay,” she said, but her stomach chose that moment to growl loudly. Snape smirked.

“Sit,” he said, indicating a chair in front of his desk. With a wave of his wand, he summoned a plate of ham sandwiches, presumably from the kitchens. Freddie hesitated a moment, then sat. Snape sat across from her at his desk. Freddie didn't pick up a sandwich until he did. She took a bite and suddenly realized she was starving. She took several big bites and swallowed.

“Slow down, Winifred, it's not going anywhere,” he said, sounding faintly amused.

Freddie choked on her sandwich. She coughed, trying to clear her airway, but couldn't. Snape waved his wand and a goblet of water appeared. Freddie grabbed it and drank quickly. She swallowed heavily.

“Don't call me that,” she said harshly, eyes watering.

“What?”

“Winifred,” she spat, clearing her throat.

“It's your name, is it not?” he asked, the faintest tone of amusement still in his voice.

“ _Not_ ,” she said. “It's Freddie or Fred.”

“Hmph,” he said, sitting back in his chair. “I believe I shall stick with 'Miss Gray'.”

“Fine by me,” she said, grabbing another sandwich.

They ate in silence a moment.

“I have a question,” Freddie said through a mouthful of sandwich.

“Chew with your mouth _closed,_ Miss Gray, and I may have an answer,” he said. “One would think you were raised by Muggleborns.”

Freddie snorted and swallowed quickly.

“If you hate werewolves so much, why are you brewing the Wolfsbane Potion?”

“Ah. I like a challenge,” he answered slowly. “I have no intention of testing it.”

Freddie nodded thoughtfully, chewing her sandwich.

“I like a challenge, too,” she agreed.

They finished eating and Freddie stood to go.

“Oh – how am I supposed to get into your office tomorrow? Your door is usually locked, isn't it?”

“It is. ...I am going to teach you the enchantment to unlock my office. You will _not_ tell anyone, you will not snoop, you will not _bring_ anyone here, especially boys-”

“Wh-”

“I know girls your age only have one thing on their mind,” he finished.

“The only thing on my mind, _sir_ , is this potion,” she said coolly.

“You will do what you're here to do then return to your class. No detours or lollygagging. Understand?”

“Yes sir.”

“Good. Now step outside so I can show you the enchantment.”


	7. Chapter 7

Freddie woke the next morning to an empty dormitory. She checked her watch and swore loudly. It was almost 7:30 already. Freddie got dressed in record time, shoved her books into her bag, and headed up to the Great Hall for breakfast.

She bypassed the Slytherin table and headed straight for Daniel.

“Hey, you missed dinner last night,” he said, scooting over to make room for her.

“I know, I ate with Snape after we worked on the potion it was _awesome_!” she said, pulling a plate of pancakes towards her.

Freddie filled him in on the events of the evening, all the while shoving bties of food into her mouth, and checking her watch every few minutes.

“I've gotta go work on the potion at 8,” she said through a mouthful of sausage. “And every 4 hours after.”

“What about class?”

“He gave me a permanent pass.”

“Seriously? Lucky!”

“I know right? And get this,” she said, looking around quickly then whispered. “I saw it.”

“What? His-?” he gaped at her.

“No! _The Dark Mark_ ,” she whispered.

“Oo. Well that's better than what I thought.”

“Uh-huh.”

“But still. That means he really was a Death Eater,” he said quietly.

“So? So were a lot of people.”

“Yeah but the ones who aren't in Azkaban either bought their way out or snitched.”

“So?”

“So? What if he's one of the ones who ratted out your folks?” he whispered.

Freddie was speechless. She hadn't considered that. Her watch beeped and she jumped up.

“Gotta go,” she said, grabbing a sausage to go. “Catch you later.”

Freddie headed back down to the dungeons, down the stone staircase to Snape's office. She waved her wand in the intricate pattern Snape had shown her last night. The door glowed white then swung open.

It was dark inside, no fire in the hearth.

“Lumos,” she said, lighting her wand tip as she entered the room. The door to the potion brewing room was open and Freddie could see the cauldron, lit by the skylight. She stepped into the room and headed for the table where the wolfsbane plant waited for her.

“Good morning,” said a voice.

Freddie jumped straight up then whirled around, wand drawn. Snape stepped out of the shadows, mouth twitching in amusement.

“Are you _trying_ to kill me?” Freddie demanded, lowering her wand.

“If I were going to kill you, Miss Gray, I would be much more efficient at it.”

“No doubt,” she snorted. “Why are you here?”

“It _is_ my office.”

“I meant, don't you have a class?”

“I wanted to make sure you didn't screw anything up,” he said haughtily. “Trusting a _student_ with my potion is still a difficult concept for me to wrap my mind around.”

“You have nothing to worry about,” she said confidently. She approached the table and quickly chopped up the wolfsbane plant. She measured one cup carefully. Snape scrutinized her every move but didn't say a word. Freddie couldn't help but think of what Daniel said. What if Snape _was_ the reason her parents were in jail.

“Something on your mind, Gray?” Snape asked as she finished stirring the potion. She looked up at him hesitantly, then the bell rang.

“Can I stay here to work on my homework?” she asked quickly. “I have a free period, and if I work anywhere else people ask me to help them with their homework. Like I don't have enough to do.”

“...I suppose that is fine,” Snape said finally. “Lock up when you leave and don't forget – 12 o'clock.”

“Yes sir. Thank you.”

#

Freddie stayed in the potion brewing room, doing homework and studying, until it was time for her to go to Transfiguration. She found the soft bubbling of the potion and the crackling of the flames to be soothing. It was easier to focus there than it was anywhere else and she got a lot done.

She left Snape's office feeling very satisfied with her work. She sealed the door before heading up for Double Transfiguration.

She met Daniel on the stairs leading to McGonagall's classroom.

“How was Divination?” she asked.

“Oh same old, same old. We were supposed to p[redict the future using dragon bones. Trelawney said mine predicted 'a great tragedy within the next year',” he said, rolling his eyes.

“I'll start working on your eulogy,” she joked.

“How's your fancypants potion?”

“Simmering along nicely. Snape let me stay in there and do homework and study. It was so peaceful! I'm all caught up on homework now.” 

“Hey, me too! I finished last night – well now I have this dream diary thing to do for Trelawney.”

“Didn't we do that last year?”

“Yeah we have to do another one. Time for her to tell me how my Quidditch dreams mean I'm gonna fall to my death or something.”

Freddie let out a snort of laughter as they entered the classroom. She set her bag down then approached McGonagall at her desk.

“Professor McGonagall?”

“Yes, Miss Gray?”

“I have a potion to tend to for Professor Snape at noon,” Freddie said, pulling the pass from the pocket of her robes. “There's an ingredient that has to be added at exactly 12 so if it's alright with you I need to leave class about 10 minutes early.”

“That's fine Miss Gray, I spoke with Professor Snape this morning... You must have impressed him.”

“Professor?”

“Severus has worked here for nearly a decade and he's never taken an apprentice. You must be extremely talented.”

“I try to be,” she said with a smile.

She sat down next to Daniel and got her books out as the rest of the students filed into the classroom.

#

Freddie tended to the Wolfsbane at 12 and then again at 4 after her Arithmancy class. She'd agreed to meet Daniel at the Quidditch pitch afterwards. As she walked down to the field she could hear music playing. As she got closer she recognized it as Motley Crue.

“Rattlesnake shake, shake shake shake, rattlesnake shake,” Daniel sang as he zipped around on his broom. He spotted Freddie walking towards the broomshed and zoomed to her, still singing.

“She's got sassy class, bring you to your knees, when she shakes her ass. She's a voodoo, voodoo child. Just one look will drive you wild. Slides through the night with a viper's smile. Come on there girl won't ya shake that thing.”

“I'm not shaking my ass for you, Daniel,” she said with a grin as she mounted her broom. She ascended into the air as his flace flushed red.

“It's just a dance,” he said. “The Rattlesnake Shake.”

“I don't dance,” she said, shaking her head. Daniel pulled out his wand and summoned the Quaffle from beside his record player on the bleachers.

“How about this – I score more goals than you and _you_ have to do the Rattlesnake Shake?” he said, wiggling on his broom. She let out a snort of laughter as he nearly fell and had to straighten out.

“And what do I get when I win?”

“Oh _when_ you win? Cocky aren't you, Miss Gray?” he taunted.

“I don't need dragon bones or dream diaries to predict the outcome.”

“Uh-huh. Well _if_ you win...then _I'll_ do the Rattlesnake Shake.”

“Fine – game on!”

They spent the next two and a half hours on the field, scoring goal after goal, nearly knocking each other off their brooms. Daniel called time out once when the record finished and he swapped it out for a different one. Freddie listened as the music began and they resumed their game. The music was catch and Freddie found it improved her focus on the game.

“Hey!” she called, Quaffle in one hand as Daniel tried to block her from the goal. “What band is this?”

“The Doors – they're a rock band from the 60s,” he answered. “Why?”

“I like it!” she responded before tossing the Quaffle past his head into the goal.

At 7 o'clock Daniel's watch beeped, distracting him enough that Freddie scored the last goal.

“Time for dinner?” she asked.

“It's 7 o'clock – we could go 15 more minutes?” he suggested hopefully.

“Nope, I need to eat so I can get back to my potion. Besides, it's 22 to 15 – you don't stand a chance. You never did.”

“Fine,” Daniel said dramatically, drifting down to the ground. “I guess I'll put Motley Crue back on so you can watch my _Rattlesnake Shake_.”

He shook his butt as he got off his broom, grinning like a fool.

“No one wants to see all that,” Freddie laughed, shaking her head. “But what you _can_ do is restart this record. That first song was a good one.”

“You got it,” he said with a wave of his wand. The record scratched then started over. This time Freddie sang along.

“ _You know the day destroys the night. Night divides the day. Tried to run, tried to hide-”_

“Break on through to the other side,” Daniel joined in.

They both sang and Daniel started dancing, moving his body and prancing around the field until Freddie was laughing so hard she couldn't breathe, let along sing. Daniel finished the song with a string of cartwheels around the field. He stopped in front of her, grinning broadly, breathing hard.

“You're such a goofball!” Freddie declared, shoving him lightly. “And sweaty! Gross!”

“What, you don't like my man-stink?” he asked, grabbing her in a bear hug.

“Ew, gross! Get off me before I hex you,” she said, wiggling out of his grasp. “Sick!”

Daniel laughed loudly and summoned his bag and his record player from the stands.

“Let's go eat so you can get back to your potion – and _dear Severus_ ,” he teased.

“Shut _up_!” she said, whacking him with her broomstick.

“Ow! Okay, okay. _Touchy_ ,” he said, shaking his head. “Dear Snape?”

He dodged her next blow and ran away laughing, levitating his things behind him. Freddie put their brooms away, grabbed her bag, and ran after him.

She ate dinner at the Ravenclaw table so they could work on their Transfiguration homework together. She had a piece of chicken in her mouth when Daniel nudged her.

“Heads up,” he hissed.

“Huh?”

“Have you renounced Slytherin House, Miss Gray?” said Snape's silky voice. She swallowed quickly and turned to face him.

“You seem to dine with Ravenclaw more than your own housemates.”

“Daniel's my friend and if he sits with us the other Slytherins give him a hard time. It's not against the rules,” she said with some hostility.

Beneath the table Daniel stepped on her foot and glared at her pointedly.

“No,” Snape said slowly. “It is not. Are you ready to return to work?”

“Yes sir,” she said, immediately becoming docile.

“Come,” he said, walking away.

Freddie shoved her books and homework haphazardly in her bag, said bye to Daniel, and raced after Snape.

She caught up with Snape in the Entrance Hall and followed him down into the dungeons.

“Did you tend to the potion every four hours?” he asked.

“Of course!” she said, affronted. “ _Sir_.”

“You added one cup of chopped wolfsbane and stirred it three times?”

“ _Yes_.”

“Good girl,” he said and she stumbled on the steps. The words sent an unexpected rush of arousal through her. She had to shake it off before she continued, a few steps behind him, hoping he hadn't noticed.

“Gather the ingredients and prepare them,” Snape said as he unlcoked the door.

“Yes sir,” she said obediently.

She dumped her bag into the chair in front of his desk and started gathering ingredients from the store closed.

“Did you memorize the recipe?” he asked, faintly amused.

“Well not the whole thing but Day 2 at least. We start with 2 bundles of scurvy grass, then add 3 measures of fluxweed. Stir 5 times, then-”

“Clockwise or counter clockwise?”

“Counter clockwise,” she answered confidently. “Then four mugwort leaves and two cups of sliced valerian root-”

“What does the valerian root do?”

“Induces sleep,” she responded. “Many of the ingredients on the lsit are for sleep. After the valerian root is added-”

“That's enough, Miss Gray,” he said with a nod. “Get to work. Let me know when you're ready.”

“Yes sir.”

Snape sat at his desk, a stack of papers in front of him. Freddie got to work, humming happily as she began preparing the ingredients. She was slicing the valerian roots, still humming, when Snape stepped in.

“What is that?” he asked.

“Valerian root, sir?” she said, confused.

“No, that sound.”

“Oh, sorry. I was humming, I won't-”

“What was it? The song name?” he mumured, as if he were asking himself and not her. “ 'Light My Fire'?”

“Uh, 'Break on Through', I think. The Doors.”

“The Doors,” he said with a nod and a soft chuckle. It was the first time Freddie had seen him let his guard down for more than a fraction of a second. He was looking down at the floor but she could tell his mind was far away.

“You know The Doors?” she prodded gently.

“Mm. They were popular when I was a boy. My mother-” he broke off suddenly, seeming to realize where he was. His voice hardened. “Let's get to work.”

“Yes sir.”


	8. Chapter 8

Freddie finished slicing the valerian roots just in time for Snape to add them to the cauldron. He began to stir the cauldron and within a minute it had turned green. He waved his wand and the flames beneath the cauldron grew. Freddie shed her outer robe as the room instantly grew warmer.

She put her robe over her stool and sat down to slice the asphodel roots. Snape got the beaker they'd used yesterday and Freddie watched from the corner of her eye as he slit his wrist to fill the beaker with blood.

She had to focus on her own work as she found the roots particularly tough.

“I've only ever used powdered asphodel before,” she said, frowning as she tried to slice through the root. “I never realized how tough they are.”

“Slice them the other way,” he said, holding the Dittany to his wrist to heal it.

“Huh?”

“Like this,” he said, coming up behind her and taking her hands in his. Freddie's heart stopped at the feeling of his soft hands on hers. “Hold your hands like this – and slice lengthwise, _with_ the grain of the root.”

“Oh,” Freddie gasped softly as the knife slid through the root like butter.

“Watch your fingers,” he cautioned as he stepped back.

“Thank you,” she murmured.

Snape stepped back to look at the potion, which still had 15 minutes to boil before they could continue. Freddie cut the roots in thin, long slices. She was slow and careful.

From the corner of her eye she saw Snape shed his outer robe and lay it across the desk. He grabbed the next root and began to slice it himself. He paused to roll up his sleeves and Freddie saw it. The Dark Mark. It wasn't as clear as she remembered her mother's being. It was faded, like an old tattoo.

“Just ask, Miss Gray,,” he said quietly, startling her. She hesitated a moment.

“...Did you know my parents?” she asked.

He paused a moment then continued slicing roots.

“That's not what I expected you to ask.”

“Alexia and Marius Gray. Alexia Bennett before she was married,” Freddie said, swallowing nervously.

“Oh. Yes. They were older, quite a bit older. I didn't know them well.”

“They're in Azkaban,” she said.

“Yes.”

“You're not.”

His left arm twitched reflexively.

“No. I'm not.”

“Why? Why them and not you?” she demanded, hating the way her voice trembled. “My uncle says...they were brave. Brave for not naming names, for going down for Him, for their beliefs, that I should be...proud.”

He stared at her, not speaking. Just staring with his dark eyes.

“The others, some of the others, they said names to avoid prison, they- did...did you-”

“No,” he said quietly. “No, Miss Gray, I did not name your parents names to save my skin.”

“Then how-”

“I do not owe you any explanations, Miss Gray,” he said in a low, dangerous tone.

“I'm sorry,” she said immediately, turning back to her roots. She continued slicing, not speaking for several minutes. “I'm not proud of them.”

Snape glanced at her but did not speak.

“My Uncle Cecil says I should be proud they went to prison for the Dark Lord, but I'm not. I don't think they were brave or noble, I think they were _stupid_ ,” she said bitterly. “I was just a _kid_. They shouldn't have stood by Him, they should have stood by _me_ , I'm their _daughter_.”

Snape was staring at her but she was cutting her roots, not looking at him. He put a hand on her arm and she froze, looking up at him.

“You're not slicing thin enough,” he said quietly, releasing her arm.

“Oh. Sorry,” she said, correcting her mistake. “And...sorry.”

“Just...focus on your work,” he said. His voice wasn't cold or mean, just quiet. Freddie nodded and smiled weakly.

“I can do that.”

#

As Freddie headed back down to her dormitory later that evening she mentally berated herself. She hadn't meant to open up to Snape the way she had. She'd talked more about her parents to him than she had to anyone in the last 6 years.

_Just don't think about them. They didn't think about you when they got themselves locked up,_ she thought as she shed her robes and changed into her black satin nightgown. _Just focus on work, like Snape said. Ahh...Snape._

She smiled as she crawled into bed, remembering the way it felt when he showed her how to cut the asphodel roots. She hadn't let herself feel it at the time, hadn't let herself soak it in. She did so now, recalling the warmth of him behind her, the way his hands felt covering hers. She'd thought his hands would be calloused, but they weren't. They'd been soft and warm.

Freddie imagined what it would be like if he touched her elsewhere. A thrill went through her at the thought of Snape's hands on her breasts, her hips, lower...

_Good girl_...

His words echoed in her mind, sending a surge of heat through her. She trailed her hands down her stomach, imagining it was Snape touching her.

_Good girl..._

#

Freddie continued working with Snape on the Wolfsbane Potion throughout the month of September. The last weekend of the month she and Daniel walked down to Hogsmeade with the other older students. They spent the day going in and out of shops, enjoying the cool weather. They ate a late lunch at the Three Broomsticks, sitting at a table outside. Daniel was checking out the pieces of a glass chess set he'd gotten from Dervish and Banges as they drank Butterbeer.

“Hey Daniel, did you see this?” Geck asked, approaching their table with a flier in his hand.

“What is it?” Freddie asked as Daniel looked over the paper.

“A carnival!” he said enthusiastically, handing it to her. “With games and rides and stuff!”

“Cool!” Freddie declared. “Weekend after next – I'll be done with the potion by then, we could spend the whole day there.”

“Awesome! We can-”

There was a loud pop and Snape apparated next to them. Geck took off, quickly returning to his own table.

“Professor Snape,” Freddie said, surprised.

“Miss Gray,” he said. “Madam Pomfrey has a patient who was bitten by a kelpie. I thought you may be interested in assisting me in brewing a rather complex healing potion – although I did not intend to interrupt your _date_.”

Daniel hid behind his mug of Butterbeer and Freddie's face grew warm.

“It's not- he's not-” she spluttered and Snape smirked. Her frustration grew and the mug in front of her exploded.

“Crap,” she said, pulling out her wand to repair it.

“Yes or no, Miss Gray,” Snape said, sounding bored.

“Uh- yes,” she said, standing up and picking up her bag of goodies from Hogsmeade. She dug around her pocket and left a few coins for her meal. “Catch you later?”

“Later,” Daniel said, waving to her.

She followed Snape down the street, glancing over her shoulder to see Geck joining Daniel at his table.

“How old are you, Miss Gray?” Snape asked as she struggled to keep up.

“I'll be 17 in February – and if you're about to ask me why I don't have a boyfriend, I don't like him like that! We-”

“I could care less about your love life, Miss Gray,” he said with a withering look. “I was asking if you were old enough to Apparate back to the gate, the answer to which is no.”

“Oh,” she said, feeling stupid. “I mean, I probably _could_.”

“No. You're not splinching yourself on my watch,” he said sternly. “I don't want to clean up the mess.”

Freddie scoffed and rolled her eyes. They continued walking up the path to Hogwarts.

“So,” he said. “Why aren't you dating the Byrd boy? You seem to spend all of your time with him.” 

“Ew! We've been best friends for _years_ he's like a brother to me!” she declared.

“Calm down – before you break something else,” he said, smirking. “You know most _children_ learn to control their magic when they start school.”

“I'm not a child!” she snapped, and the grass on the sides of the path withered. She flushed. “...It only happens when I'm feeling something strong – usually when I'm _pissed off_.”

“Language,” he warned but there was a faint tone of amusement in his voice. “You can't redirect it? Your energy?”

“Not always,” she admitted. “Sometimes I can focus on something else, but certain things... Art helps. I can focus my energy, my magic, my mood, onto a canvas or clay. Any kind of medium.”

“So art is your outlet,” he said with a slow nod. “I always considered it a weak subject, but if it helps...” 

“It does.”

They reached the gates of Hogwarts and headed across the lawn.

“So, a kelpie bite?” Freddie asked.

“How did that happen?”

“A stupid Gryffindor boy lost a bet to his stupid Gryffindor friends and went for a swim in the Black Lake, without clothing.”

“There's kelpies in the lake?”

“There aren't supposed to be. I suspect Professor Kettleburn or Hagrid are responsible. Dumbledore will deal with them.”

“He should. And Professor Kettleburn, Hagrid, they should know better! Kelpies are dangerous!”

“The boy could've been killed,” the said simultaneously. Their eyes met and Freddie smiled. Snape looked away.

“What do we need for the Healing Potion?” she asked as they entered the castle and headed down to the dungeons. He listed off a dozen or so ingredients and Freddie began to gather them as soon as they entered his office.

#

Six hours later they were almost finished with the healing potion when there was a noise from the other room. They left the potions and stepped out into Snape's office to find a small, soot-covered owl flapping around the bottom of the fireplace with a letter in its beak.

Snape knelt to take the letter, then stood up to read it.

“Thank you,” Freddie said to the owl, brushing the soot from its feathers. The owl hooted dolefully and flew off up the chimney.

“ _That's_ how you get your mail? What if there's a fire going?” Freddie asked but Snape paid her no mind, his dark eyes scanning the letter.

“Ah,” he said, folding up the letter and putting it in his pocket. “Good.”

“What is it?” Freddie asked curiously.

“A rare potion ingredients has become available,” he said, getting his traveling cloak and fastening it around his neck. “Take the healing potion up to Madam Pomfrey and return to your dormitory.”

“W-can't I go with you?” she asked and Snape stopped at the door.

“You're a student,” he said. “And it's already late.”

“It's only 8 o'clock,” she pointed out. “And I'm your apprentice. Isn't it important for me to learn, like, haggling for potion ingredients or whatever?”

He considered her a moment then turned back to the door.

“Take the potion to the Hospital Wing,” he said sternly. “I will speak to Dumbledore.”

“Dumbledore?”

“I can't take a student from the castle without the Headmaster's permission.”

“Thank you!” she said enthusiastically, rushing back into the Brewing Lab to bottle the potion.

“He might say no,” he cautioned. “Meet me back here when you're finished.”

“Yes sir!” she said happily.

#

Freddie took the potion to Madam Pomfrey as quickly as possible before returning to the dungeons. She waited for Snape, pacing the room impatiently.

_What if Dumbledore says no? What if he isn't even really gone to ask him, what if he just said that so he could leave without me bothering him?_

She sat in Snape's chair and put her feet up on his desk. She looked at the pile of papers on his desk. Half graded papers from what she guessed were first years.

Her eyes strayed to the locked drawer and she wondered, again, what might be in it.

_Something illegal? Dark materials? Poisons? A shrine to me?_

She chuckled aloud at the last possibility. Wishful thinking. To distract herself she picked up one of the essays to read. Her lip curled in disgust at the barely-legible, factually incorrect essay.

“What are you doing?” Snape asked as the door opened.

“How do you not throw half of these into the fire? They're rubbish!” she declared.

“The thought has crossed my mind,” he said. “Get your feet off my desk.”

Freddie did as told, wondering If he'd been able to see up her skirt.

“What did Dumbledore say?” she asked eagerly.

“Get your cloak,” he said.

“Yes! Field trip!” she declared, rushing to get her cloak from the other room.

“Don't make me regret this,” he warned.

“How are we getting to wherever we're going?” she asked, fastening her cloak.

“Floo powder,” he said, taking a pot off the shelf above the fireplace. “Since you can't Apparate. I assume you've traveled by Floo Powder before?”

“Of course.”

“Good,” he said, offering her the pot. She took a handful of the glittering powder. “We're going to Diagon Alley.”

“Got it.”

“After you,” he indicated.

Freddie tossed her handful of powder into the hearth. Immediately green flames roared to life. She cleared her throat and stepped into the flames.

“Diagon Alley,” she said clearly and immediately she felt herself being whisked away.


	9. Chapter 9

Freddie appeared in a bar she recognized immediately as The Leaky Cauldron. Several old wizards turned to look at her when she stepped out of the flames and suddenly she felt very young and out of place. She looked down at herself self-consciously. She was wearing her favorite black lace-up boots, a knee-length black skirt, and a green v-neck sweater under her black traveling cloak.

The flames whooshed behind her and Snape stepped out of the fireplace. Immediately the staring wizards went back to minding their own business.

“Come,” Snape said and Freddie followed him through the pub to the back entrance, which led to Diagon Alley.

Freddie had been to Diagon Alley dozens of times before with her aunt and uncle, but rarely at night. The alley was beautiful at night. The streets were lit by lamp posts every few feet and the storefronts were lit up, casting a glow on the sidewalk in front of them.

A few witches and wizards walked around the village. It seemed almost serene as Freddie followed Snape down the sidewalk.

Freddie walked a few steps behind pausing periodically to look at the displays in store windows before catching back up. Madam Malkins, the place where she got her school robes, had a sign in the window, announcing they had an Invisibility Cloak for sale. Intrigued, Freddie wondered how much it cost.

_Probably more than I could ever afford,_ she thought wistfully.

“Keep up, Miss Gray,” Snape said and she jogged to watch up.

She had assumed they were going to the Apothecary and was surprised when Snape turned to go down Knockturn Alley. She'd been there a few times with her uncle. It was full of dark wizards and illegal trades. It was the one place she wasn't allowed to go by herself. Even her uncle said it was a dangerous place for a young girl.

“Stay close to me,” Snape warned as they started down. “And if anyone asks we went to the Apothecary.”

“Yes sir,” she said, a thrill going through her.

Freddie walked close beside him. There were no lamp posts lighting the way, only starlight and the dim light of candles in a few windows. It was so dark Freddie didn't even see the disheveled wizard sitting against a wall until they walked past him and he hissed at her, making a lunge for her ankles.

In a flash Snape hit him with a Stinging Hex and the man jumped back grabbing his face as if he'd been slapped.

“Come,” Snape said, linking his arm with hers. “You are safe here with me.”

Freddie nodded, her heart pounding. She wasn't worried about her ability to defend herself – she'd have hexed the man himself but Snape had been faster with his wand. But she was not about to protest, not when it meant having Snape's arm linked with hers as they walked down the dark alley. She pressed herself closer, enjoying the warmth of his body next to her.

“You don't have to be scared,” he said, looking down at her with a smirk. Freddie didn't respond, but squeezed his arm slightly.

They rounded a corner, then Snape led her into a shop. She recognized it immediately from the oddities lining the shelves. She'd been here countless times with her uncle. She even recognized the young man standing at the counter.

“Good evening, sir,” the teen began in a bored voice. “Welcome to Borgins and B- _Winnie?_ Winnie Gray is that you?”

“Hi Ryan,” she said sheepishly. “What's up?”

“You know each other?” Snape asked, releasing her arm now that they were inside the store.

“Yeah, we used to date like two years ago!” Ryan said, much to Freddie's dismay. “It's good to see you again, Winnie. What brings you here? Aren't you still in school?”

“She is,” Snape said. “She's my apprentice. We're here to talk to Mr Burke about some venomous tentacula leaves he came into possession of.”

“Oh yeah, those. Burke's my uncle, he left me in charge of the shop tonight. You can talk to me.”

“You are a child,” Snape said disdainfully.

“I'm not, I'm 20 years old,” Ryan said hotly.

“Do you have the tentacula leaves?”

“I do,” Ryan said, pulling out a box and setting it on the counter. He opened it, revealing at least a dozen leaves.

“I'll give you 5 galleons a leaf,” Snape said.

“What? My uncle would flay me alive!” Ryan said, laughing. “10 galleons a leaf.”

“Nonsense,” Snape snorted. “I am not negotiating with a child. I will return in the morning, when your uncle is available.”

“Wait,” Ryan said, leaning across the counter and giving Freddie a sly grin. “Since it's for you, Winnie-” Freddie felt herself prickle at the nickname and the candles in the shop flickered til Snape put a hand on the small of her back, calming her instantly – or at least distracting her enough so that she didn't get madder. “-Since we're friends....I'll do 80 galleons for the lot. _If_ you send me an owl sometime. Maybe we can hang out over winter break?”

“Sure,” Freddie said through gritted teeth.

“Sold,” Snape said, pulling a coin pouch out of his pocket.

“Promise me, Winnie,” Ryan said, waving the box teasingly. “Promise you'll send me an owl.”

“I promise,” she said, forcing herself to smile.

Freddie couldn't wait to get out of the shop. She felt annoyed and embarrassed, even as Snape linked his arm with hers.

“It seems it was a good idea to bring you along after all,” Snape said as they walked away.

“To embarrass me?” she muttered.

“We got a good deal,” he said with a shrug. “You could have told him off.”

“I wanted you to get what you needed. I don't intend to keep my promise – I'm not owl'ing him

over winter break or any other time. He's...ugh. A pretentious ass.”

“Language, Miss Gray,” he said, then glanced at his watch. “It seems I've caused you to miss dinner again,” Snape said, leading her down the alley. “Would you like to have dinner before we return to Hogwarts?”

“Oh...okay,” she agreed, quickly becoming excited at the idea. “The Leaky Cauldron?”

“No, it's too public. I can't be seen dining with a student. Dumbledore, Hagrid, and a few others frequent the Leaky Cauldron. I know a better place. Come.”

Freddie stayed close to Snape as he led her through the dark, winding, path, to parts of the alley she had never even been to. They passed few people and the ones they did gave them a wide berth. Freddie had to admit, she did feel safe with Snape. He might be a grumpy git but she knew he'd never let anything happen to her.

He led her into a building at the end of the alley. There was a small sign above the door, barely-legible in the dark, that read 'The Silver Serpent'. It was a small restaurant, dimly lit by a glowing stone floor. There was a single candle at each table, giving off just enough light to see the tables but not the faces of the witches and wizards who sat at them.

Snape led her to a table in the corner. She started to sit, but he stopped her.

“I will sit on that side,” he insisted. “I want to be able to see the door.”

Freddie nodded briefly and took the seat across from him. Immediately a hooded waiter appeared.

“Good evening,” he said, his voice raspy. “May I interest you in two glasses of elf wine? It's very popular this evening.”

“Yes, please,” Freddie said immediately and Snape gave her a withering look. She gave him an innocent shrug, waiting to see if he would tell her no.

“Scotch for me,” he said to the waiter.

The man nodded and disappeared.

“I should not allow you to drink alcohol,” he said, crossing his arms. “You are a student, but I did not want to point that out in front of the waiter, not here.”

“I'm 16,” she said haughtily. “Almost 17. My uncle lets me drink wine at his dinner parties.”

“Hmm,” Snape said, then picked up the menu that had appeared before him. Freddie picked up her menu, squinting to read it in the candlelight. When the waiter returned with their drinks, Snape put his menu down.

“I will have the steak,” he said. “Medium-rare. Baked potato, butter only.”

“Excellent choice,” rasped the waiter, taking his menu. “And for you, miss?”

“The same,” she said, handing him her menu. “Thank you.”

The waiter nodded and waved his wand over the table. A basket of rolls appeared, steam coming off of them. They smelled delicious and Freddie's stomach growled. She grabbed a roll and was about to shove it in her mouth but paused.

_Manners, Winifred!_ Her aunt's voice echoed in her head. She exhaled slowly then picked up a knife to spread better on the bread before taking a dainty bite. She made herself eat it slowly, taking small sips of her wine.

The wine was good. It had a sweet undertone, but it was strong. When her glass got low it automatically refilled.

“How are your classes going?” Snape asked, sipping his scotch while they waited on their food.

“You already know the answer to that,” Freddie chuckled.

“I know your grades, I am not privy to your performance in each classroom.”

Freddie felt a little fuzzy from the wine but she figured he was trying to make conversation with her.

“They're fine, I guess,” she said with a shrug. “Professor Kettleburn has been showing us different creatures in the Dark Forest – I think he's looking for his chimera, did you know he's lost one?”

“I had heard that,” he said with a small nod. “I am not surprised it got away. I _am_ surprised he brought another chimera around – the last one was responsible for the loss of his leg.”

“ _Really_?” Freddie asked, intrigued. “What about his hand? That metal claw of his freaks me out a bit.”

“A dragon, if I'm not mistaken. He was attempting to remove a branch stuck in the throat of a Peruvian Vipertooth.”

“Their venom is deadly! How'd he even survive that?”

“He was able to contain the venom to his left hand to slow the progression. It had reached his elbow by the time he made it to a Healer. Amputation was the only option at that point.”

“Wow,” Freddie said, taking another drink of her wine.

“Mm. What about your other classes? Charms? Transfiguration?”

“Oh, McGonagall said next week we'll be studying human to animal transfiguration. Spells that can turn you into an animal – not like Animagi. That would be cool though.”

“You think so?” Snape asked, a small smile playing on his lips.

“Definitely! It's supposed to be extremely difficult though, right? I mean, even you're not...uh, are you?”

“No, Miss Gray, I'm not. To be honest the idea of becoming an animal never appealed to me.”

“What? Why not? Why wouldn't you want to be an animal? You could sneak around, unnoticed – maybe even fly if you were a bird or a bat.”

“I an already move around undetected. And one can fly with a broom.”

“I don't buy it,” she said, shaking her head. “You had to have thought about it at some point.”

“When I was in school I had a classmate – a stupid Gryffindor boy – who could transform into a rat. I once witnessed him get scooped up by a hawk and he was carried halfway across the grounds before he transformed back and fell. He broke both arms,” he said, smirking in amusement. 

“Yeah, a rat wouldn't be a good one,” she chuckled. “But something fierce like a tiger – or a dragon even! Has there ever been a dragon Animagus?”

“I don't know. They would be a question for Professor McGonagall.”

The waiter approached their table, levitating their plates in front of him. As soon as the plate landed in front of her, Freddie's mouth began to water. The steak looked perfect.

“Can I get you anything else?” the waiter asked.

“No,” Snape said.

“No, thank you,” Freddie said politely, minding her manners, as her aunt would say.

The man inclined his head and disappeared. Freddie sat up a little straighter and placed her napkin in her lap. She used the knife to cut a small piece off of her steak and took a bite. As the flavor flooded over her tongue she couldn't suppress a small moan. The meat was seasoned perfectly and wonderfully tender. _Even a toothless person could eat this_.

Snape looked at her queerly and Freddie's cheeks grew warm as she realized how inappropriate her moan had sounded.

“It's really good,” she said sheepishly.

He nodded in agreement and continued eating.

Freddie was focused on her food and using proper table etiquette and using proper table etiquette that had been drilled into her head since she was a child. She could feel Snape's eyes on her but when she looked up to take a drink of her wine he wasn't looking at her.

_I'm not crazy. I know he's watching me, I can_ feel _it._

“I suppose you do have adequate table manners after all,” Snape spoke, amusement in his tone. Freddie swallowed the last of her steak and patted her mouth with her napkin.

“My Aunt Millicent made sure of it,” she said. “At home _every_ meal is laid out with a ton of silverware. It's like we're dining with the freaking Queen every single meal.”

She rolled her eyes and took a deep drink of her wine. “If I don't use proper table manners at home, I don't get to eat. Then if they catch me sneaking food after, my aunt will hex my fingers,” she said irritably. “When I'm at Hogwarts is the only time I can be my true self. Eat whatever I want, however I want.”

“Your true self is a slob,” he teased.

“Maybe a little,” she admitted with a chuckle.

Freddie drank another glass of wine while Snape finished his meal. The waiter brought the check and Freddie pulled out her wallet to pay for her food.

“Put that away,” Snape said dismissively, pulling out enough galleons to pay for both meals.

“You don't have to do that,” she protested, her words slightly slurred from the alcohol.

“Your relationship with the Burke boy saved me more money than I expected. Besides, it is the proper thing to do.”

“It wasn't a _relationship_ ,” she scoffed, rolling her eyes again. “It was...uh...”

He raised his eyebrow, waiting for her to continue.

“It was _one_ summer. Barely.”

“And here I thought the only thing on your mind was potions,” he said lightly.

“It was – _is_. Ryan was just...I was bored,” she said defensively.

Snape's mouth curled into a smile and he stood.

“We should go,” he said. “It's getting late.”

Freddie stood and the world spun around her.

“Whoa,” she said, reaching out for the table to steady herself.

“Are you drunk?” he asked.

“ _Nooo_ ,” she said unconvincingly.

“You are a terrible liar,” he said, grabbing her arm. “Come.”

“I'll have you know, I'm a _great_ liar,” she said loudly as she stumbled out of the bar. “I lie about a lot of things. Like how you're secretly nice. I don't go blabbing that to every Tom Dick and Harry. Hehe.”

She giggled and Snape gripped her arm harder.

“You're drunk,” he hissed, half-dragging her up the street. “I can't take you back to school drunk.”

Freddie clutched his arm with both hands, feeling giddy. She was drunk and alone in a dark alley with Severus Snape.

_A dream come true,_ she thought with a grin. She started giggling again and a ball of light appeared above their heads. Snape swatted at it and Freddie giggled harder.

“Stop – what is that?” he said, swatting at it again.

“I think it's me,” she said between peals of laughter.

“Shut up,” he said, his fingers digging into her arm.

“Oww,” she whined and the light vanished.

“You're drawing unnecessary attention to us,” he said, annoyed, and began walking faster. Freddie tried to keep up but she was light-headed and her feet kept stumbling uncooperatively. Snape's fingers were digging into her arm and starting to hurt and she was becoming annoyed.

“Cut it out,” she whined.

“Quiet,” he said harshly.

Freddie felt her anger bubbling and before she could stop it she sent out an electric shock that made Snape let go of her.

“Shit,” he swore, grabbing his hand.

“Language, Professor,” she teased and he grabbed her by the back of her robes, pushing her ahead of him until they stepped out of the dark into the twinkling lights of Diagon Alley.

“Sit,” he said, pushing her towards a bench.

Freddie sat, grateful to have something solid to sit on. She looked around, thinking how pretty the lights looked, while Snape dug around in his pockets.

“Drink this,” he said, producing a small vial of potion.

“No,” she said defiantly.

“It will sober you up, it's-”

“I know what it is. I'm drunk not dumb. I'm not a first year. And I don't wanna drink it. You can't make me.”

“You're acting like a child,” he hissed. “Drink it or I'll hold you down and pour it down her throat.”

Images of Snape holding her down in the middle of the street floated through her mind and she began to giggle again. She clamped her mouth shut and glared at him defiantly. Snape scoffed, shoved the vial back in his pocket, and grabbed her arm. Freddie started to protest, but suddenly Diagon Alley disappeared. It was dark and Freddie felt like she was being squashed on all sides. She couldn't breathe or move her body.

_What kind of Dark Magic is this?_

When the ground reappeared beneath her feet Freddie fell flat on her butt. She quickly got on all fours and heaved, emptying the contents of her stomach onto the grass.

“What did you do to me?” she demanded angrily, then retched again.

“We Apparated,” Snape replied coolly.

Freddie looked up to see they were outside the gates to Hogwarts.

“Come,” he said to her, waving his wand to open the gates.

“I need a minute,” Freddie said, rocking back on her heels. “...Please.”

She felt like she might puke again but there was nothing left in her stomach. A painfully strong headache had developed behind her eyes. She dry-heaved a few more times before trying to get up. Snape helped her to her feet.

“Not pleasant, is it?” Snape asked dryly as they made their way across the grounds. “Maybe next time you'll listen to me.”

“Yes sir,” she said weakly.

She no longer felt drunk or giddy. She just felt sick. When they entered the castle, Snape pointed to the dungeons.

“Bed,” he said sharply.

Freddie nodded obediently and headed down the stone staircase to the Slytherin dormitories. As soon as she reached her bed, she collapsed into it. She didn't bother getting undressed, just kicked her boots off and pulled the quilt over herself. She was asleep in seconds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas everyone! No holiday plans tomorrow so hopefully I’ll get some writing done.


	10. Chapter 10

#

Freddie didn't wake until late the next morning and only then because someone was shaking her.

"Go away," she moaned, pulling the pillow over her head.

"Sorry to wake you, Freddie," said Maggie's voice. "But Professor Snape is looking for you."

Freddie groaned and sat up, feeling terrible. Her head and stomach ached and she felt sore all over.

"Jeez, you look like shit," Maggie said. "Want me to tell him you're sick? Maybe you should go to the nurse."

"No, m'fine. Where is he?" she asked, getting to her feet and stretching.

"He said to send you to his office. Are you in trouble?"

"Maybe," she answered truthfully.

"Is it cuz you snuck out last night? You weren't here when I went to bed. Where were you? Were you out with a _boy_? Who is it? Anyone I know? Is it Daniel?"

"No! Jeez."

"It's not a _Hufflepuff_ is it – oh tell me it's not a Gryffindor?"

"Wh- there's no boy! Jesus, Maggie, go away and let me get dressed."

"Hmph," Maggie said, wrinkling her noise before turning to go. "You might want to shower first – you smell like something dead."

"Ha ha," Freddie said sarcastically.

When Maggie left, Freddie pulled the curtains around her bed. She got undressed and used the spells Daniel had taught her to get cleaned up quickly. She put on clean clothes – black slacks and a black t-shirt – then sat on the edge of her bed to put her boots on.

She looked longingly at her bed, wanting nothing more than to lay down and go back to sleep for the rest of the day. But she knew Snape was mad at her and ignoring his summons would only make him madder.

 _Just let him yell at me, give me detention, whatever. Then I can go back to sleep, she_ thought wearily, leaving her dormitory.

"Hey Freddie!" Alexander called from a nearby table and she winced, the pain in her head increasing.

"What?" she asked irritably.

"What's the incantation to reverse a buggered transfiguration?" he asked. "I'm drowning in homework and my brain won't work right anymore."

" _Reparifarge_ ," she answered automatically. "And be sure not to use the word 'buggered' in your essay."

"Thanks," he said gratefully, scribbling it down. "Uh..."

"Say 'unsuccessful or partial transformations'," she said, rolling her eyes.

"Thanks," he said again.

She grunted and left the Common Room.

Freddie made her way to Snape's office. Even the sound of her own footsteps on the stone sounded too loud and annoying. When she reached Snape's office, she braced herself and knocked.

"Come in," said Snape's smooth voice.

Freddie opened the door to find Snape sitting at his desk, papers in front of him. She shut the door behind her and stood hands behind her back.

"You wanted to see me, sir?" she asked quietly. He put down his quill and looked up at her, his dark eyes unreadable.

"How are you feeling?" he asked stiffly.

"Honestly? Like a dragon chewed me up, spit me out, then stomped me."

"Good," he said darkly. He picked up his wand, waved it, and three small vials appeared on his desk. "Drink these."

Freddie approached his desk, not caring what was in the vials.

 _It could be poison for all I care,_ she thought miserably. _I couldn't possibly feel worse._

She uncorked the first vial and the smell of ginger wafted out. _Zingiber Draught_ she identified as she drank it down. Immediately her stomach felt better and she actually felt hungry which she hadn't thought possible. She quickly uncorked and downed the other two potions. Her headache vanished and her muscles spasmed a few times before relaxing, no longer sore.

"Wow. Oh wow. I feel so much better. Thank you," she said appreciatively, sinking into the chair in front of his desk. "And...I'm really sorry. About last night. I've never felt like that from wine before."

"Properly aged elf wine is uncommonly strong," he said, his expression unreadable.

"Yeah. Worst field trip ever," she said with a weak smile. "I don't think I'll ever drink again. Not even Butterbeer. Ugh."

"If you had taken the antidote and not been so _stubborn_...it would not have been an unbearable excursion."

"I'm sorry," she said again. "I'll never disobey you again. I swear."

"I should hope not," he said dryly.

There was a moment of silence between them.

"Are you going to give me detention?" she asked uneasily.

"I think your Post-Apparition sickness and subsequent hangover were punishment enough, don't you?"

"Yes sir," she agreed quickly. "If that was used as a detention no student would ever misbehave again!"

"I am not _that_ cruel," Snape said with a hint of a smile. Freddie smiled back.

"What are you working on?" she asked, nodding to his desk.

"Grading the rest of the first year essays you saw last night," he answered with a soft sigh. "I'd rather suffer a hangover than read this rubbish, but I have to finish them before class tomorrow so I can return them."

"Maybe I could help?" Freddie offered uncertainly. "I think I've written enough essays over the years to know how you grade papers."

"You've never scored anything below Acceptable in my class," he said with a half-smile. "But suit yourself. Pull your chair up."

Snape split the remainder of the ungraded essays with her and gave her a quill with red ink to make marks with. Freddie pulled her chair closer to his desk, pleased to be able to help, and extra-pleased that he didn't seem to be too angry with her.

When the lunch bell rang a few minutes later, Freddie didn't even look up from the essay she was marking. Snape picked up his wand again and gave it a quick wave. A large plate of hot chips appeared between them.

"Some Muggles swear by them to cure a hangover," Snape said, taking a chip from the pile. "They might help settle your stomach – and they're easy to eat while grading."

"Thank you," Freddie said, surprised. Snape nodded and resumed grading.

#

It took the two of them a little over an hour to complete the grading. Freddie found that almost all of them were terrible, but there were at least a handful of students who seemed to be getting the hang of things.

"No wonder you're in such a _bad mood_ all the time. You have to read this drivel," Freddie snorted. "Does it ever get better?"

"They get more legible around the third year," he said with a smirk. "But most of them are idiots. Until 6th year when I can hand-pick the best students to continue...but there's always first years and I swear each new lot is worse than the last."

"I'm glad I don't have your job – I wouldn't survive it," Freddie said dramatically.

"If I can, you could," he said, still smirking. "But my job is not likely to be up for grabs any time soon."

 _Unless you get the Defense Against the Dark Arts position,_ she thought to herself.

"There are a few who make the job worth it. A few who are gifted and have a genuine interest in potions."

"Am I one of them?" she asked, grinning at him. "Am I a pleasure to teach?"

"You're _something_ ," he said with a tone of amusement. "It's almost 2 o'clock. You should go. Go outside, enjoy the sunshine, hang out with your friends – or _friend_ , I should say."

"I have more than one friend," she laughed. "Daniel just happens to be the best of the lot."

"I can't imagine why," he said dryly, then waved her off. "Go, Miss Gray...thank you for your assistance."

It sounded as though it physically pained him to thank her, but Freddie beamed as she turned to go.

"One more thing," Snape said and Freddie stopped with her hand on the door. "Tonight is the full moon."

"Yes sir?"

"As you know there are several plants used in potion-brewing that are more potent when harvested under a full moon. As you are my apprentice, I think it would be appropriate for you to assist me in harvesting ingredients this evening in the forest."

Freddie was momentarily speechless. She had come to Snape's office expecting to be punished. But this, this was the opposite of a punishment.

"Seriously?" she said finally,.

"Assuming another late night will not affect your performance in your classes tomorrow morning?"

"No, sir, of course not."

"Then meet me in the Entrance Hall at 9 o'clock."

"Yes sir! Thank you!"


	11. Chapter 11

Freddie left the dungeons in search of Daniel. She checked the Great Hall first. There were a few students there studying, but Daniel wasn't among them. She stood in the Entrance Hall and took out her wand.

"Find Daniel," she said. Her wand shivered in her hand then pointed towards the door.

Freddie walked out onto the grounds following the direction of her wand until she spotted Daniel. He was hanging out under a large maple tree with Geck and a handful of other Ravenclaws. They were listening to his record player.

"Freddie! What the hell happened to you yesterday?" Daniel asked as she flopped down beside him.

"I'll tel you about it later," she murmured and he nodded in agreement. "Wanna go for a fly?"

"We were just talking about getting enough people together to play a little Quidditch," Geck spoke up. "You down?"

"Hell yeah," she agreed.

"Freddie gets to be on my team," Daniel declared immediately, getting to his feet. "We always play against each other – if we play together we'll be unbeatable!"

"Cool. I'll find some more people," Geck said.

"I know some Gryffindors who'll want to play," said another Ravenclaw.

"Let's meet on the field in 15," Geck said decisively.

They all split up and Freddie and Daniel made their way down to the Quidditch pitch. She quickly filled him in on the events of the previous night and Snape's plans for the evening.

"Knockturn Alley, _at night_?" Daniel said. "I won't even go down there in broad daylight! I can't believe Dumbledore approved that!"

"Well he didn't exactly. Snape told me if anyone asked, we didn't go down there."

"What if something had happened to you? You could've been kidnapped – or worse!"

"Snape wouldn't have let anything bad happen to me," she argued. "Besides, you really think someone could kidnap _me_? I'd blast them to bits."

"Maybe. What about tonight? The Forbidden Forest on a full moon? Aren't you scared?"

"Uh, _no_. Not at all," she said haughtily. "I can take care of myself."

"I dunno, Fred. There's werewolves and god knows what else in there. It seems like he's intentionally putting you in dangerous situations."

"He's not," she scoffed. "It's part of my apprenticeship training. I'm learning a ton."

"I can't say I like it," he said, shaking his head.

"You don't have to," she said with a shrug.

Geck and a group of students met them on the field a short while later. Daniel had set his record player up and it was blaring Queen as the students ascended into the air. It was a mix of Ravenclaw and Gryffindors. Freddie noticed some of the Gryffindors sang along to the music.

 _Mudbloods_ , she thought, rolling her eyes.

Freddie, Daniel, and Geck were chasers for the Ravenclaw team. They worked together like a well-oiled machine.

"I wish you were a Ravenclaw!" Geck called to her as she scored yet another goal, right past the Gryffindor keeper.

"Then you'd actually stand a chance against Slytherin in the finals," she shouted back with a grin.

A bludger zoomed towards her and Freddie dropped quickly so it missed her. It hit Daniel who was about to score and he dropped the Quaffle. Freddie zoomed towards it and grabbed it, circling back around to try and score another goal but she was distracted by Daniel as he was hit by yet another bludger. He lost control of his broom and was spiraling down when a Gryffindor keeper snatched the ball from Freddie. She started to go after the Gryffindor boy but looked down to see Daniel pull up at the last minute to avoid hitting the ground.

She heard peals of laughter behind her and saw a blonde Gryffindor girl with a bat watching Daniel and giggling.

Daniel got back in the game but Freddie kept an eye on him. She couldn't help but notice an unusual number of bludgers were directed at him, which allowed her and Geck to score several goals. But when Daniel was hit by a bludger that nearly knocked him from his broom. Freddie rounded on the blonde beater who was laughing again.

"What's your problem?" she demanded.

"Chill," the girl said, rolling her eyes. "It's just a game."

"I'm fine, Freddie – watch your back!" Daniel called and she pulled up to avoid a bludger.

The game continued much the same way and Freddie grew increasingly annoyed. She tried to focus on her own position but she was glad when Perkins caught the snitch and the game was over. Her team had won.

"What's that girl's problem?" Freddie muttered to Daniel as they walked over to the stands to retrieve his record player.

"Dunno," he said with a shrug, glancing over his shoulder. "But she's coming this way."

"What?"

Freddie looked back to see the blonde girl skipping towards them.

"Hi!" she said cheerfully. "You're Daniel, right?"

"Uh, yeah," he said, his ears turning red.

"I like your record player. You've got good taste in music."

"Thanks," he said with a grin. "You're uh, 5th year, right?"

"Uh-huh. My name's Heather. Heather Ross. You got any other records?"

"Loads," he said with a nod. "Wanna see?"

"Sure."

Daniel looked pointedly at Freddie and she rolled her eyes at him.

"Later. I'm gonna go get cleaned up," she said, walking away, leaving Daniel alone with the flirty Gryffindor.

"That's not your girlfriend, is it?" she heard Heather ask as she walked away.

"Nah, just a friend," Daniel answered.

"Good."


	12. Chapter 12

Freddie was in a mood when she went to meet Snape in the Entrance Hall that night. She'd planned to sit with Daniel at dinner and work on homework afterwards, but he hadn't even been at the Ravenclaw table. He'd been at the Gryffindor table with Heather and they left together before dinner was over.

Freddie had gone back to her dorm after dinner and worked on homework alone with the curtains drawn around her bed so she'd be left alone. She told herself it was better this way. She could get more work done alone. But really, it wasn't as fun as studying with Daniel.

 _I can't be jealous_ , she told herself as she trudged up the stairs at 9 o'clock. _I don't like him like that anyway. He_ should _have a girlfriend, he's never even dated anyone. He's allowed to have other friends than me, he's allowed to date. Even if it is a stupid Gryffindor mudblood._

She slammed the door to the dungeons shut behind her as she reached the Entrance Hall. She let out a huff and went to sit at the bottom of the Grand Staircase to wait on Snape.

"What's wrong with you?" Snape asked, stepping out of the shadows.

"Nothing," she muttered, getting to her feet. He looked her over with a penetrating gaze that made her slightly uncomfortable.

"Boy troubles?" he quipped.

" _No_ ," she snarled and the flame on the torches along the walls flared. He raised an eyebrow at her.

"You can go back to your dormitory if you prefer?" he asked dryly.

"God, no," she said quickly. "No, please. Let's just go."

He inclined his head and she followed him out of the castle.

The moon was shining brightly, illuminating the deserted grounds.

"What are we going to do now that the Wolfsbane Potion is done?" Freddie asked as they crossed the grounds.

"Vanish it. I only did it to test my own abilities," he answered.

"No, I mean...will I still be your apprentice?" she asked uncertainly. "Or was this a one time deal?"

He looked at her curiously and she looked away, afraid of his answer. She'd grown fond of working with Snape over the past month. She didn't want that to end.

"Yes," he said decisively and Freddie looked up at him. "I will continue working with you to help you further develop your skills as a potion-maker. You have great potential, that should not go to waste. I will find complex potions for you to attempt and you can continue to assist me with my own projects."

Freddie smiled gratefully. Her mood improved as they continued towards the forest.

"There are a few potions I can think of that I'd be interested in trying," she said.

"Such as?"

"Polyjuice Potion for one," she said. "Maybe Veritaserum. Felix Felicis for sure, I know it's really complicated. I read it takes 6 months to brew!"

"That is correct. I can make that happen," he said with a nod. "Assuming you don't intend to use any of them for something...treacherous."

"Of course not."

"Then I will arrange it. If you wish to brew Felix Felicis we should start it as soon as possible."

As they reached the edge of the forest, Snape paused. He waved his wand and two wicker baskets appeared.

"We'll be looking for wolfsbane and fluxweed primarily but keep your eyes open for anything else we can use. Did you bring gloves?"

"Yes sir," Freddie said, pulling her dragonhide gloves from her pocket.

"Good. Go ahead and put them on," he said, putting on his own gloves before picking up one of the baskets.

"Are there werewolves in the forest?" Freddie asked as she followed Snape into the trees.

"Not usually," he said with a small smirk. "Are you frightened?"

"No sir," she answered. "I can hold my own."

"Good. Do keep your wand ready," he cautioned. "Werewolves aren't the only thing to worry about in a forest like this."

"Yes sir."

They both lit their wand tips so they could see better. The full moon was partially obscured by the trees. Dappled rays of moonlight were scattered across the forest floor. Snape seemed to know where he was going so Freddie followed close behind him.

"Wait," she said suddenly, grabbing the back of his cloak. A black adder was coiled less than a foot away from his feet. Freddie used her wand to levitate the serpent and directed it gently away. She set the creature down several yards away. It uncoiled and slithered away into the dark, away from them.

"Why didn't you just get rid of it?" Snape asked as they continued walking.

"I did," she said simply.

"You could have killed it."

"He wasn't doing any harm," she pointed out. "We're in their habitat. Besides, it's our house mascot, I couldn't bring myself to kill him."

"But you could if you had to? If it was a danger? I don't want to get attacked by a bear or something just because you find it 'cute'."

"Of course," she scoffed.

A few yards away the trees gave way to a clearing.

"Slowly," Snape whispered as they approached the clearing. As they got closer, Freddie saw why. The clearing was filled with long-necked creatures with large eyes.

"Mooncalves," Freddie exhaled softly.

Snape nodded and held a finger to his lips. The mooncalves formed a circle around the clearing. They raised up on their hind legs and began to dance.

Freddie watched in silent fascination as the creatures danced in intricate movements. She knew from reading about them that their webbed feet left geometric patterns in the dirt that often confused Muggle farmers. She watched their strange feet move and that's when she noticed it – the clearing was full of wolfsbane plants.

When the mooncalves began to pair off, Freddie realized their dance had been a mating dance. She felt her face grow warm as she realized what she and Snape were watching together.

"I suppose it would be rude to interrupt them," she whispered jokingly.

She saw him crack a small smile in the moonlight.

"It won't be much longer," he murmured to her. Freddie looked back to the clearing and saw the males were already dismounting.

"Jeez, 5 second wonder," Freddie said and Snape let out a noise that sounded suspiciously like a laugh.

"That's inappropriate, Miss Gray," he said, his voice strained.

"Sorry," she said with a grin.

The clearing erupted suddenly as a snarling pack of wolves rushed in. The mooncalves screamed and bolted and Freddie raced into the clearing with her wand.

"Stupefy!" she shouted, hitting the closest wolf with a jet of red light that knocked him out. "Stupefy! Stupefy!"

The pack turned their attention on her as the mooncalves escaped.

"Stupefy!" she shouted, stunning another one. She felt Snape behind her as the pack advanced.

" _Lupine evanesco_!" he said with a wave of his wand and all of the wolves vanished.

"That was foolish," Snape said to her, walking out into the clearing.

"That was _rude_ – the wolves, not you, sir. Imagine getting it on and then here comes a pack of wolves, mucking things up."

Snape snorted and knelt in the clearing to harvest the wolfsbane. Freddie joined him, harvesting the plant from the other side of the clearing. Her basket was half full when she noticed another plant at the edge of the clearing.

"That's a sopophorus plant, isn't it?"

Snape walked over to her and examined it.

"Yes. Good eye. It's extremely uncommon to find sopophorus outside of a marsh," he said.

"Shall I harvest the bean pods?"

"Yes. Use these," he said, digging in his pocket and producing a small pair of scissors.

"Thanks," she said, kneeling down with her basket. Immediately a foul smell hit her nose.

"Ugh, I've knelt in dung!" she exclaimed in disgust, jumping up. The left leg of her pants was covered in dung. She pointed her wand at her pants. "Scourgify!"

"Watch where you step," Snape advised, going back to harvest the rest of the wolfsbane.

"Thanks," Freddie said, rolling her eyes. "It's mooncalf dung – should I get it for Professor Sprout?"

"You are my apprentice, not Pomona's."

"Potions and Herbology go hand in hand," she said, kneeling carefully to snip the pods from the sopophorus plant.

"Pomona will not even grow a Venomous Tentacula for me," he scoffed. "Could have saved me 80 galleons."

"Maybe they're difficult to tend," Freddie said, placing the bean pods into her basket. Snape snorted again as she got to her feet.

"I'm going to collect it anyway, if you don't mind. I'm sure she'll appreciate it."

"Suit yourself," he said. "I haven't got a shovel for you."

Freddie found a stick at the edge of the clearing and transfigured it into a shovel. She found a large rock and transformed it into a plastic pail, not wanting to ruin her plants with the unfiltered dung.

She walked around the clearing, shoveling dung into the pail while Snape finished gathering wolfsbane.

"Are you finished?" he asked her. "We need to search for fluxweed down by the river."

"Yes sir," she said, putting the last shovelful into her pail, which was almost full. "Where's the river?"

"Follow me," he said, leading the way back into the forest with his wand-light held aloft.

Freddie took the bucket in one hand, put her wand in her mouth, and picked up her basket of plants in their other hand. She hurried after Snape, her feet crunching on fallen leaves as she ran to catch up.

They walked through the forest for what felt like ages. Freddie began to regret collecting so much dung. The bucket was heavy and it smelled bad.

Finally she heard the sound of water running. They came out of the trees on the edge of a wide river. The mooncalves were on the other side, drinking. A few looked up at them then, deciding they weren't a threat, continued drinking.

Freddie put down the bucket and stretched briefly before taking her wand in hand.

"Look down close to the water," Snape said, walking along the bank of the river.

"I'll go this way," Freddie said, walking the opposite direction.

"Keep your wand out," he warned.

"Duh," she said and he furrowed his brow. "I mean, yes sir."

Freddie walked along the river, holding her wand ahead of her so she could see. She found a few bundles of fluxweed and a clump of dittany.

She continued down the bank and found more fluxweed, enough to almost fill her basket. She started back up the river in Snape's direction. She paused when the light of her wand illuminated something in the river.

"Gillyweed," she said aloud to herself. She put her basket down and squatted next to the river. She looked out over the water. She didn't see any sign of snakes or crocodiles. She took off her gloves. With her wand in one hand, she reached her left hand into the water and grabbed the gillyweed.

There was a movement in the water and quick as a flash something grabbed her. She saw the demonic face of the grindylow beneath the water. She tried to wrench herself free from its grip but couldn't. Its bony fingers gripped her tightly. Her mind worked quickly.

" _Relatio!"_ she said, brandishing her wand. A jet of light hit the water and immediately turned into a boiling jet of water that burned the grindylow and scalded her hand. She jerked her hand out of the water, free of the monster's grip.

Her hand was blistered from the spell but the gillyweed was fine. She hadn't let go of it. She dropped the plant into her basket and using her wand to levitate the basket ahead of her she continued on up the river.

She met Snape close to where they'd split up. His eyes immediately went to her injured hand.

"Grindylow," she explained. "Revulsion Jinx – apparently it turns to a boiling jet underwater. But I got gillyweed – and a ton of dittany and fluxweed."

Snape's face hardened and she thought he might yell at her or call her an idiot, but he didn't.

"You need to get that looked at when we get back to the castle," he said gruffly.

"Yeah. I'm ready when you are," she said, levitating the bucket of dung next to her basket.

The pain in Freddie's hand got worse the closer they got to the castle. She tried not to show it, kept her teeth clenched, focusing on levitating the things she'd collected. She could handle pain.

When they entered the castle, Snape headed for the dungeon.

"Should I go to the Hospital Wing?" she asked hesitantly.

"You could," he said, holding open the door to the dungeon. "Or, if you don't want to wake Madam Pomfrey, I have a first aid kit in my office."

"That works. Thank you," she said gratefully.

She followed him down the stairs down to his office. She put the bucket and basket down and sat in her usual chair. Snape set his basket down in front of the ingredient cupboard, then dug around in the cabinet a moment. He pulled out a small box and came around the desk.

"Let me see," he ordered.

Freddie lifted her wounded hand and Snape took her hand gently in his. Freddie winced as he examined her hand and she let out a soft hiss when he touched the blisters. There were three long gashes left by the grindylow that oozed blood.

"I should've left my glove on," she said as he turned back to open the box. "But I didn't want to get it wet...it seemed like a good idea at the time."

Snape let out a 'hmm' and turned back with a small bottle and a jar.

"Essence of Dittany," he said, uncorking the bottle. Freddie held her hand out again and Snape took her hand in one of his. With his other hand, he poured a few drops of Dittany onto the scratches. Freddie let out another hiss as the wound stung and began to smoke. Reflexively she tried to pull her hand away but Snape held her tight.

"Be still," he snapped.

"Sorry," she murmured, then bit her lip, giving her some other pain to focus on.

Snape set the vial aside and picked up the jar. Freddie held her hand out limply. Snape coated his hands with the salve then began to spread it over her blistered hand.

The cool balm soothed her wounds almost instantly. She focused on the feeling of Snape's soft hands caressing hers and she felt a warmth spread through her. When he finished he pulled out his wand and tapped her hand. Bandages emerged from the tip of his wand and wrapped themselves snugly around Freddie's hand.

"Thank you," she said softly. He nodded and put the kit away.

"Are you able to put the ingredients away?" he asked, tapping the bookcase to reveal the Brewing Room. He entered the room and Freddie heard the water running in the sink as he washed his hands.

"Of course," she said, picking up her basket and taking it over to the cupboard.

"Leave those here," he instructed. "Take mine and go put them in the Potions classroom."

"Yes sir," she said obediently.

"After that you can go to bed. It's late and I expect to see you in class in the morning."

"Of course, sir. What about the mooncalf droppings for Professor Sprout?"

"As much as I _don't_ want my office to smell like dung," he said with a sneer. "I will give it to Pomona at breakfast."

"Thank you," she said, picking up his basket in her uninjured hand. "Goodnight Professor Snape."

"Goodnight, Miss Gray. See you in the morning."

Freddie stopped by the Potions classroom on her way to her form. She pushed the door open to find the classroom dark and even spookier than usual. Freddie lit the torches with a flick of her wand and looked at the classroom. Empty desks, empty cauldrons.

She smiled slightly, recalling her very first Potions class. She'd had a difficult time in other classes, learning how to control her magic. She'd spent most of her childhood before Hogwarts trying to learn to control her outbursts without ever being allowed a wand. Once she had one she vowed to devote every minute to learning to control it.

But when Snape had entered the classroom, his black robes billowing behind him, he'd told them to put their wands away. His voice had been entrancing to her, even then. She'd hung on his every word as he explained how this wasn't a class for foolish wand waving or incantations.

_"I don't expect any of you to truly understand the beauty that is the art of potion-making. The softly simmering cauldron with shimmering fumes. The delicate power of liquids that can creep through veins, ensnaring the senses, bewitching the mind...even destroying it completely. Potions so strong that even the most brilliant of men can be reduced to nothing with a single drop."_

The words had sent a chill through Freddie then as they did now as she recalled them. As she put away the wolfsbane and other ingredients Snape had collected. Freddie remembered how excited she'd felt that first class. To find something that didn't require her to use her magic, something she could focus her mind on more easily. She had been fascinated the way her first potion had developed, how each added ingredient changed the characteristics of the liquid brew.

Snape had criticized her a few times – she'd sliced her foxglove too early and had to get a new batch. She wasn't grinding hard enough with her mortar. _"With the strength of a dying pixie."_ His words had infuriated her but rather than last out with uncontrolled magic she was able to focus on her work. She'd redoubled her efforts and kept her concentration on her work – until a Bouncing Bulb smacked her in the face.

"Watch it," she'd hissed to the boy sitting next to her.

"Sorry," said the curly-haired Ravenclaw beside her. "I can't keep this damn thing still to be able to squash it."

Freddie glanced around to see Snape berating a Ravenclaw girl whose potion was bright yellow.

"Squash it at the base of the bulb, not the stem," she muttered to him as she finished grinding her own bulb.

"Oh – hey, thanks," the boy said as he triumphantly crushed his bulb.

"Whatever," she said, dumping the bulb into her potion, then stirring it anti-clockwise until it turned a magnificent shade of red.

"My name is Daniel," he said as she turned back to re-slice her foxglove. "Daniel Byrd."

"Freddie," she said, carefully slicing the plant. "Last name's Gray."

At the end of her first class, Freddie was one of the only ones whose potion was the correct shade of orange.

"Acceptable," Snape had said, lifting a ladle full to sniff it. "But the only way to be sure is to test it."

His eyes fell upon Daniel whose face paled and he pushed his chair back anxiously.

"Drink it," Snape said, offering him the ladle.

"Uh, I, uh," Daniel stammered.

"It's not gonna kill you," Freddie said bracingly. Daniel gave her a quick, nervous smile, then drank the potion.

The rest of the class erupted with laughter as Daniel's head turned into a pumpkin. Freddie hadn't laughed but had smiled triumphantly as Snape awarded 10 points to Slytherin.

Freddie finished putting the ingredients away and closed the cupboard. She smiled back at the empty classroom before crossing the room. She extinguished the torches with a flick of her wand before heading to bed.


	13. Chapter 13

Freddie woke up a little late the next morning, but not too late. She dressed quickly and headed to the Great Hall for a hurried breakfast. She didn't see Daniel at the Ravenclaw table or anywhere at the Gryffindor table. She told herself she didn't care and shoved one last biscuit in her mouth as the bell rang.

She felt almost bored during Potions class as they brewed a Wound-Cleansing Potion, something she felt like she could do in her sleep. She'd brewed it at least a dozen times before at home, practicing for her career at St Mungos.

 _You can't be bored with this, this is what you're going to do for the rest of your life,_ she told herself. _Healing Potions, Wound-Cleansing Potions, Blood-Replenishing Potions..._

Snape tapped one finger on her desk, drawing her attention. She followed the long, pale finger up his arm to his expressionless face.

"See me after class," he said quietly.

Freddie nodded and watched him walk away before turning her focus back to her potion.

When the bell rang a while later, Freddie put her things away. She slung her bag over her shoulder and lingered at the front of the classroom until the others were gone.

"There was nothing wrong with my potion," she said, leaning against his desk ready to argue with any fault he had perceived.

"No, there was not,:" he said, looking up at her with some unreadable expression in his dark eyes. "You have a study period after Transfiguration, correct?"

"Uh- yeah. Yes, sir."

"Are you caught up on your homework?"

"Yes sir – although McGonagall will likely pile more on."

"There is a book and a cauldron for you in my Brewing Room. Head there after your Transfiguration class and begin work on your Felix Felicis – unless you have something better to do?" he asked, raising his eyebrow.

"No sir! Thank you," she said happily.

"Get to class," he said, nodding to her.

"Yes sir."

Freddie met Daniel on the stairs up to McGonagall's class.

"Hey," he said, grinning at her. "How was the ingredient gathering by moonlight?"

"Oh it was cool! We saw Mooncalves doing their mating dance."

"Oh, that's so cool! I wish I could've seen that. I've always wanted to see one – they only come out of their dens on the full moon."

"Yeah. Maybe next full moon we could sneak out, go find them?"

"Yeah? I've been practicing my Disillusionment Charm, I think I've got it done. I bet I can get us out of the castle undetected."

"I'm down," she said as they entered the classroom together. "So...how'd it go yesterday? The Gryffindor girl?"

"She's great, isn't she?" he asked, grinning again.

"She's...pretty," she said awkwardly.

"Her name is Heather Ross. And get this – she asked me out! She wants me to go to the carnival in Hogsmeade with her weekend after next."

"Oh. I thought – well, that's cool. That's great, actually. Congratulations."

"Thanks."

#

Freddie couldn't wait to get out of Transfiguration. She had a potion waiting for her, a cool, complicated potion. She didn't want to sit in Transfiguration and listen to Daniel talk about his girlfriend while they worked.

10 minutes before the bell was due to ring, Freddie waved down Professor McGonagall. She pulled out her old pass and told McGonagall she had to work on something for Professor Snape.

"Very well, Miss Gray. You have your homework written down?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Then you may go."

She gathered her things and hurried out of the room, waving to Daniel who looked confused. She hurried down the stairs, heading for the dungeons, but was surprised to meet Albus Dumbledore in the entrance hall.

"Miss Gray," he greeted, smiling at her. "Shouldn't you be in class?"

"Uh, hi, Professor Dumbledore. Um, yes, sir, well I have a potion I'm working on – well, I'm about to start it, I have a free period next so..."

"So you ducked out of Transfiguration early?" he asked with a knowing smile.

 _How does he know my schedule?_ She thought.

"A- a bit early, sir," she admitted.

"I was pleasantly surprised when Professor Snape requested to take you on as his apprentice. He is extremely critical of his students."

"Yes sir," she said. "Although that might be an understatement."

Dumbledore chuckled lightly.

"Well there's no denying you must be exceptionally talented. Severus does not allow many people to get close to him."

"Sir?" she asked, confused.

"How are you doing in your other classes, Miss Gray? Are you enjoying them?"

"Y-yes sir. I'm doing well in all of my classes. We're learning about Occamys in Care of Magical Creatures. McGonagall is teaching us conjuring spells."

"How's the homework treating you? I know 6th year can be overwhelming for some."

"Oh it's a breeze, sir. A really _strong_ breeze," she joked. "But I'm keeping my head above the water."

"What happened to your hand?" he inquired.

"Oh it was an accident," she said, glancing down at her bandaged hand. "Grindylow – my own fault, really. Professor Snape patched me up alright."

"Good, good. Well, carry on, Miss Gray. Enjoy the rest of your day."

"Thank you sir," she said, quickly slipping off into the dungeons.

She was halfway to Snape's office when the bell rang and a swarm of terrified-looking first years poured out of the Potions classroom. Freddie stood against the wall to let them pass.

"Miss Gray."

Freddie looked up to see Snape standing in the doorway of the classroom. He did a little come-here motion with his finger and she crossed the hall.

"You left Transfiguration early?" he asked disapprovingly.

"Just a little bit. I wanted to get started on my potion," she said sheepishly.

"I assume you used the pass I gave you?"

"Yes sir," she said, looking down at the floor.

"Do not do that again without my permission," he said in a dangerous tone. "Detention. My office. 7 o'clock."

"Yes sir," she said with a sigh. He nodded to her and she continued on her way.

"Freaking Dumbledore," she muttered to herself.

"What did you say?" Snape asked.

"Uh," Freddie hesitated, then decided it wasn't worth lying about. "Professor Dumbledore. He stopped to talk to me in the Entrance Hall. Otherwise you never would have seen me and I'd already be started on my potion."

"What did he say to you? Dumbledore?"

"Asked me about my classes and crap," she said with a shrug. "Told me I was lucky you took me on as an apprentice."

"You are," he said. "Carry on, Miss Gray."


	14. Chapter 14

Freddie dove headfirst into brewing the potion as soon as she reached the Brewing Room. She focused on her work, forgetting about everything else. She didn't even hear the lunch bell ring and was surprised when Snape appeared in the doorway.

"You've been busy," he commented, leaning against the door frame.

"What?" Freddie looked up from her cauldron, her hair in a sloppy ponytail. She'd shed her outer robes and sweater to work more comfortably in the small, warm room, leaving her in her schoolgirl skirt and white shirt. "What are you doing here?"

"It's my office," he reminded her. "And it's lunch time. You should go eat before your Charms class."

"Ugh. Can't I just stay here? I was thinking maybe I could set up another cauldron, get started on the Polyjuice, see how well I can manage two things at once."

She didn't want to go to lunch and she damn sure didn't want to go to Charms. She didn't want to see Daniel or worse Daniel and Heather. Not when she could be doing _this_.

"Go," Snape said, waving his wand to place a stasis spell on her cauldron. "Eat. And don't forget you have detention this evening."

"Sometimes I hate you," Freddie sighed, pulling her robes back on.

"I don't need you to like me. I just need you to do as I say and _try_ not to be an idiot."

Freddie scoffed and gathered her things.

"I do though. Most of the time," she said, brushing past him into the office.

"Listen to me or like me?" he asked sardonically, following her out.

"Both," she said simply, looking back at him with a smile.

" _This_ is why I had to give you detention," he said, walking out after her into the hallway.

"Because I might like you?" she asked, smiling at him.

"No, because I do not do 'favoritism' among students. Slipping out on class is wrong and you deserve to be punished."

"I don't disagree with that. I only wish I hadn't gotten caught," she muttered, thinking to herself that she'd be sneakier next time. "Are you following me?"

"No," he scoffed. "I am going to eat lunch, same as you. I missed breakfast this morning."

"Ah, so _that's_ what's wrong with you. You're always in an extra bad mood when you skip breakfast."

"I-" he paused a moment on the stairs before continuing. "You are not wrong."

"That's why you have me detention."

"That is _not_ why-"

"Breakfast is the most important meal of the day," she quipped as they entered the Great Hall together.

"Go eat with your friend," he said irritably, his eyes scanning the Ravenclaw table. "And where is Mr Byrd?"

Freddie jerked her thumb at the Gryffindor table where she couldn't _not_ see Daniel with his arm around Heather.

"See you in detention," she muttered, going to sit with her classmates at the Slytherin Table.

Freddie finished lunch and headed to Charms class. Daniel caught up with her on the stairs, having kissed Heather's cheek before they parted ways.

"I thought you were done with the Wolfsbane?" he asked. "Why'd you leave Transfiguration early?"

"We're working on something else now – well, I am. Snape's gonna let me brew complicated potions on my own, to test my abilities."

"Like what?" he asked, intrigued.

"Felix Felicis."

"Who's that?"

"It's a potion, dummy, not a person."

"Never heard of it."

"That's cause you failed your OWLs."

"I didn't fail," he protested. "I just didn't get Outstanding like you, Potions Princess."

Freddie smiled smugly.

"Felix Felicis is known as the lucky potion. 'Liquid luck'. Anyone who drinks it will be successful at anything they attempt. It's illegal to use it for any organized competitive events."

"Oh man, you've _got_ to hook me up with some of that!" he said eagerly.

"It takes 6 months to brew, it's even more complicated than the Wolfsbane I think. Besides," she said with a smirk. "Seems to me you don't need a potion to 'get lucky'."

His ears turned red and Freddie laughed.

"It's still new, ya know, we haven't _done_ anything yet," he whispered. "She's my first real girlfriend. We haven't even kissed yet! I mean not _really_ not like with tongue."

"Spare me the details," she said dryly.

"You sound like Snape," he teased. "Besides, you're my best friend. Who else am I supposed to talk to?"

"One of your guy friends? Geck? Perkins?" she suggested.

"I can't talk to those guys, they'll take the mickey out of me! Besides, Heather's important. You're the one I talk to about important stuff," he said earnestly.

"But I don't wanna listen to you talk about snogging – ugh," she said, shaking her head.

"I've listened to you fawn over Snape," he whispered. "For at _least_ the last three years."

"I do not _fawn_ over anyone, Daniel Byrd," she huffed. "I'm not some doe-eyed first year."

"Alright, fine. But when you and him start snogging in broom cupboards, you're gonna want to talk to me about it."

"That has about as much chance of happening as the Chudley Cannons do of winning this years Quidditch League," she snorted. "Besides – he gave me detention."

"What? For what?"

"I wasn't exactly supposed to leave McGonagall's class this morning. He found me out."

"What a tosser!" he declared and Freddie laughed as they entered Flitwick's classroom and sat down together.

#

Freddie had another free period after Charms and she was happy to return to her potion. She stopped by her dorm and changed first, donning a pair of blue jeans and a thin black sweater that wouldn't be too hot and let her move more freely.

She took her books with her down to Snape's office so she could do her homework if she got the chance. She found the Felix Felicis exactly as she'd left it. She removed the stasis spell Snape had placed and resumed her work.

As she worked, she wondered again how difficult it might be to brew two potions at once. Snape hadn't exactly said no to the idea. As her potion brewed, Freddie picked up the book Snape had left for her – Moste Potente Potions – which contained the recipe for the Felix Felicis. She flipped through it until she found the Polyjuice Potion and read over the recipe carefully.

She shook her head. It would be too difficult to start it right now. At this point the Felix Felicis required too much of her focus for her to start the Polyjuice.

"Maybe next week, when it has to simmer for three days," she said aloud to herself. "Maybe something less complicated to start with..."

Freddie sat on a stool and flipped through the book, keeping a close eye on her cauldron as she did. She scanned the recipes of at least a dozen complex brews before coming across the Noxious Potion. It was a straightforward potion that would knock out anyone who smelled it for at least 5 minutes. It took 24 hours to brew and the most complicated part was not getting knocked out by the fumes when it was complete.

Freddie tended to her Felix Felicis first, grinding occamy eggshells and adding them to the brew. She stirred it a few times then increased the flames beneath the cauldron with her wand.

She rolled up her sleeves and dragged a second pewter cauldron next to the Felix Felicis and set it up. She gathered the ingredients she would need to start with and began to prepare them.

#

Freddie was humming to herself, flitting between the two cauldrons, adding ingredients, stirring both brews periodically when she heard the door to Snape's office open.

"Hey there," she said brightly as Snape entered the room. She went to her workstation and rapidly chopped some murtlap tentacles, then quickly added them to the Felix Felicis.

"You cannot keep skipping meals and hiding out in the dungeon all day to avoid your friend," Snape said, watching her work.

"I'm not avoiding anything," she said, mildly annoyed. "I'm going to dinner as soon as I reach a stopping point."

"Dinner is nearly over. It's almost 7 o'clock."

"No, that can't be right," Freddie said and checked her watch. She gasped. "I must have been absorbed in my work."

"Hm. Noelle," Snape said loudly.

Freddie opened her mouth in confusion but before she could ask there was a crack and a house elf wearing a pink towel fashioned into a dress appeared. She had large, bright blue eyes that reminded Freddie of a mooncalf.

"Yes Master Snape?" the elf asked, hands clasped behind her back.

"Miss Gray missed dinner, Noelle, can you bring her something from the kitchens?"

"Oh yes sir, Master Snape," the elf said, her ears flapping excitedly. She disappeared with a crack.

"Finish your work so you can eat and serve your detention," Snape said sternly.

"Yes sir," she said obediently. "Can you hand me the-"

She looked up but Snape was gone, back out into his office. Freddie grabbed the angelica and added it to the Felix Felicis. She re-checked the recipes for both potions before nodding to herself. She placed a stasis spell on both cauldrons and cleaned up a bit before stepping out into Snape's office.

He was sitting at his desk, grading papers. Freddie sat in her chair across from him just in time for Noelle to reappear with a large plate of food.

"Is this acceptable, Miss Gray?" Noelle asked, placing the plate on the desk in front of her.

"Yes, that's more than I could possibly eat. Thank you – Noelle, was it?"

"Yes Miss. Would you like pumpkin juice or tea? Whatever you is wanting."

"Tea, please."

"I will take a cup also, Noelle," Snape said, without looking up.

"Yes, Master Snape."

Noelle snapped her fingers and a plate appeared with a pot of steaming tea and two cups.

"Cream and sugars, Mistress Gray?" Noelle asked.

"Yes please."

Noelle snapped again and a pitcher of cream and a bowl of sugar appeared on the tray. Freddie started to fix her tea. The elf poured a cup for Snape and handed it to him.

"That will be all," Snape said, taking the cup.

"Yes, Master Snape."

"Thank you," Freddie said quickly, right as the elf disappeared. She spooned sugar into her tea and looked at Snape. "Would it kill you to be nice?"

"What?" he asked irritably. "I got you dinner. I could have let you go to bed hungry."

"Not to me – although that would be nice, too. To Noelle."

"It's a house elf," he said, sipping his tea.

"She's a living creature. You could say 'thank you'. You won't drop dead."

"You might, if you keep over-sugaring that tea," he said, reaching out and taking the spoon from her.

"What? I like sugar in my tea," she protested.

"It's more sugar than tea at this point," he scoffed.

Freddie shrugged and added milk to her tea.

"What am I doing for my detention?" she asked, cutting up one of the pork chops that Noelle had brought.

"You are going through the ingredient cupboards and sorting out the expired and unusable ingredients and disposing of them."

"That's it?" she asked through a mouthful of pork chop and potatoes. He gave her a withering look.

"Here and in the Potions classroom."

Freddie finished chewing and swallowed before speaking.

"That's fine," she said with a shrug. "I would've done that without it being a punishment."

"I could have you write lines instead," he said coolly.

"No, please, _anything_ but that," she said dramatically.

She saw Snape crack the briefest of smiles and she let out a 'ha!' before digging back into her meal.

"You are a very difficult person, Miss Gray," he said before taking a sip of his tea.

"I'm a joy to teach and you like me," she said, shoveling a spoonful of potatoes into her mouth.

"Pushing it, Miss Gray," he warned.

"Mm. What are you doing? More first year essays?"

"Third year essays on antidotes to common poisons," he answered. "It's giving me a headache."

"I could help," she offered.

"You can help by finishing your dinner and your detention."

"Yes sir," she said with just a hint of a mocking tone.

She finished her meal quickly and Snape summoned Noelle to clear the leftovers and dishes away.

"Shall I start here or in the Potions classroom?" Freddie asked.

"Whatever suits you," he said indifferently.

"You're not going to supervise me? Make sure I do it right?"

"You will do it," he said simply. "You know there will be repercussions if you do not."

Freddie nodded and headed down to the Potions classroom, her imagination running wild with the possibility of what 'repercussions' disobeying Snape might hold in store for her. She wasn't paying attention and bumped into Maggie and Christine in the hallway.

"Sorry," Maggie said. "Hey Freddie, where are you off to?"

"Potions classroom. I'm serving a detention for Professor Snape."

"You?" Christine asked in disbelief.

"What did you do?" Maggie asked.

"Yeah you're Potions Princess!"

"Not today," Freddie said. "Today I'm the Potions scut monkey."

"Seriously, what did you do?" Maggie asked.

"I skipped a class and he found out," she said with a shrug. "It's no big deal. I'm cleaning out the ingredients cabinet."

"Better you than me. Later Freddie," Maggie said.

"Later."


	15. Chapter 15

Freddie spent the next hour alone in the Potions classroom, picking unusable ingredients from the supply cupboard. It was tedious work and she found herself wishing she had Daniel's record player. No doubt music would make the time go faster. She tried to sing to pass the time but she couldn't remember all the lyrics so she hummed the parts she didn't know.

When she finished in the classroom she returned to Snape's office. She opened the door to find him exactly as she'd left him, grading papers.

"It is impolite not to knock," he said sourly, not looking up from his work.

"You knew I was coming back," she pointed out. "But sorry. I'll remember next time."

He grunted in acknowledgment. Freddie rolled her eyes and went to his private stores to sort ingredients.

Snape's closet was more organized than the supply cupboard in the classroom. Freddie found it easy to locate the expired ingredients. There were very few of them.

"Stop humming," Snape said, appearing behind her and startling her so that she dropped the bottle she'd been checking the label on.

"Sorry," she said, whipping out her wand to repair it. "You startled me."

"I can hear your _infernal humming_ all the way in my office," he snapped. "Stop it at once."

"Yes sir," she said, surprised at his tone though she shouldn't have been. "Sorry."

Snape turned on his heel and went back to his office.

 _Grumpy git,_ she thought to herself. _The essays must be getting to him. He did say he had a headache._

Freddie finished cleaning out the storage closet, then searched the alphabetized vials of potions. She selected one and left the closet. She peeked at her potions to ensure they were stable before walking out into his office.

She placed the vial next to Snape's hand on his desk and he looked up at her.

"What's this?" he asked.

"For your headache, sir," she answered. "May I help you with your essays?"

"Don't you want to go work on your potions?" he sneered.

Freddie shook her head.

"No, sir. I'd like to help you – if I can," she said softly.

Snape grunted and split the remaining papers with her. There weren't many left. Freddie picked up one of the papers to read and smiled to herself when she saw Snape pick up the Headache Potion and drink it.

Together they finished grading the essays then Freddie went back to tend to her potions before bed. Snape followed her and sat on the stood, watching her as she worked.

"You can cut the brewing time in half on your Noxious Potion if you add a teaspoon of Fire Seed and add more heat to the cauldron," he said in his usual bored-sounding voice.

Freddie hurriedly scribbled his advice in the margins of the book, then gasped.

"Oh my god, this isn't even my book! It's yours. I'm so sorry," she said quickly, pulling out her wand to erase it.

"Don't. It's fine. You can have it," he said indifferently.

"No...are you sure?" she asked.

"Knock yourself out," he said, getting up off the stool and going to the supply closet. He returned with the vial of fire seed and handed it to her.

"Thank you," she said, quickly measuring out a teaspoonful and adding it to her cauldron. She stoked the flames with her wand then turned back to him. "I think that's it for tonight...would it be okay if I came by in the morning before breakfast to check on them?"

"That is fine," Snape said, following her out into his office.

Freddie glanced at the stack of completed papers on his desk and smiled.

"You know," she said, turning to look at him. "If you didn't assign so much homework, you wouldn't have so much grading to do."

"That may be true," he said slowly. "But if I don't assign homework, the idiots will never learn."

"One could argue that some of them will never learn, no matter how many essays you assign," she joked, hoping for a smile. The corners of his mouth twitched slightly, but he didn't smile.

"Goodnight, Miss Gray."

"Goodnight Professor."

#

Before the sun had risen the next morning, Freddie was up and dressed. She was eager to see how her Noxious Potion had turned out. She didn't doubt that Snape's suggestions had worked but she was still excited. It was the first complex potion she had brewed completely by herself, outside of the classroom. She'd done simple brews herself at home over the summer, but nothing like this.

The Common Room was completely deserted as she walked through it. Everyone was still asleep. The castle seemed eerily quiet as she made her way to Snape's office. She knocked on the door but received no answer.

 _Good, he's not here yet_ , she thought, pulling out her wand to lift the enchantment that sealed the door. She lit a fire in the hearth as she entered the deserted office. She tapped the bookcase to reveal the Brewing Room and was immediately hit with the smell of sulfur.

She held her breath and cast a bubble around the cauldron containing the Noxious Potion. The smell and the green smoke coming from the brew indicated her efforts had been successful. She made quick work of bottling it before the toxic fumes could knock her out. She slipped a small vial into her pocket, grinning to herself, then set about cleaning the cauldron.

She heard a cough and whirled around to find Snape standing in the doorway. But this was Snape as she'd never seen him. He wore long flannel pajama pants with a green plaid pattern, a black t-shirt, and no shoes, looking for all intents and purposes as if he'd just rolled out of bed.

"It stinks in here," he said, sounding not-quite-awake yet.

"Professor! W-where did you come from?"

"My living quarters," he said, gesturing behind him.

Freddie looked past him and saw the bookcase adjacent to the Brewing Room was open to reveal a dimly lit room she hadn't known existed. She couldn't see much but a candle on a table and the edge of what may have been a couch.

"I'm sorry sir! I didn't know – you said I could come before breakfast, I..."

Snape squinted at her and rubbed a hand over his face.

"It is very early, Miss Gray."

"Yes sir. I can go-"

"Just...keep the noise to a dull roar," he said and Freddie was left staring as he crossed the room and the bookcase shut behind him.

Freddie sat down on a stood and let out a shaky breath, trying to process what she'd just seen. Snape in his pajamas. Snape looking sleepy and soft. _And incredibly sexy,_ she thought, her heart racing. _Merlin's beard._

She felt bad for waking him up but it was difficult to regret, all things considered. She thought about leaving, going back to her dorm, but in the end she decided to stay and work. After all, he hadn't seemed angry at her presence. He hadn't told her to leave, just to be quiet.

Freddie continued working on the Felix Felicis and after a while Snape re-emerged from his quarters, dressed this time, with a cup of tea in hand.

"It smells like rotten eggs in my office, Winifred," he said, sitting at his desk with his tea. She prickled briefly at the use of her first name but she found it difficult to be mad at him at the moment.

"Well it's called Noxious Potion not Smell-Good Potion," she responded from the Brewing Room.

She heard Snape mutter something about brewing Amortentia and looked out to see him raise his wand.

" _Nova caeli_ ," he said and immediately the smell vanished, leaving a clean scent in the dungeon rooms.

"Thanks, I couldn't quite figure that one out," Freddie admitted.

She continued working but she could feel Snape watching her through the open door.

"Would you like a cup of tea, Miss Gray?" he asked finally.

"Oh – yes, please. Thank you."

"Only if I don't have to watch you over-sugar it."

"You could close your eyes?" she suggested teasingly as she joined him in his office.

Snape called for Noelle who immediately summoned a cup of tea, with cream and sugar for Freddie.

"That will be all, Noelle. Thank you," Snape said, looking pointedly at Freddie, who smiled.

"You is very welcomed, Master Snape," Noelle said, her blue eyes sparkling before she disappeared with a crack.

"My uncle has a house elf at home," Freddie said as she fixed her tea. "His name is Anuris. Uncle treats him like dirt but I've found he's much more pleasant to deal with and helpful when I treat him with a shred of common decency."

"Hmm," Snape said, sipping his tea.

"What's the old saying? Catch more flies with honey than vinegar?"

"Flies are annoying – not unlike yourself," Snape said coolly.

Freddie made a face and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Childish," he snorted.

"I think I'll go back to my potion," she said, getting up and carrying her tea into the Brewing Room. She prepared a few ingredients she would need for her potion throughout the day, sipping her tea while she worked. It was a good, strong tea and tasted different than the tea usually provided in the Great Hall. She assumed it was something Noelle prepared specially for Snape.

"Have you given much thought to which potion you will attempt next?" Snape asked casually from the next room.

"I want to do Polyjuice," she said. "But I think I won't start until next week, when the Felix Felicis won't take so much of my attention."

"A wise decision."

"Maybe another one with a short brewing time, like the Noxious Potion. I was going to look through the book later today."

"I will choose something for you," he said dismissively. "You should go to breakfast now."

"So should you," she pointed out.

"I am," he said, standing up from his desk.

They walked up to the Great Hall together. When Freddie saw Daniel sitting at the Ravenclaw Table she made a beeline for him.

"Hey loser," she said jovially as he made room for her to sit. "Where's your girlfriend?"

"Sleeping in, I reckon. We had a bit of a late night," he said with a grin.

"Ew," she said, pulling a plate of bacon towards her.

"We were studying," he said, rolling his eyes. "Lighten up, Fred."

"Right," she said, munching on bacon. "I didn't have a late night but I did have an early morning."

"With your Felix thing?"

"Who's Felix?" Geck asked, leaning across the table. "Is he in our year?"

"It's a potion, not a person, nosy bugger," Freddie said, tossing a bit of bacon at him. "There's something else though."

"What?" Daniel asked. She leaned close to whisper in his ear.

"I saw Snape in his Pjs," she said with a devilish grin.

"Really?" he asked loudly.

"Shh," she hissed at him, still grinning.

"I can't even imagine – no, I don't _want_ to imagine that," he said, then chuckled. "Except now I'm picturing red footie pajamas. Ya know, the kind with the butt flap."

"There was no butt flap!" she exclaimed, smacking him. "I'll tell you more about it when we head to Herbology."

"You two are all whispers and secrets," Geck said, rolling his eyes at them from across the table. "No fun at all."

"We can be fun," Freddie said, rummaging around in her pocket and pulling out the vial from earlier. "Hey Daniel, smell this."

"What is it?" he asked warily.

"A perfume for your girlfriend," she lied smoothly.

Daniel took the vial, uncorked it, and took a big sniff – and passed out headfirst into his stack of pancakes.

Freddie cackled and Geck and a few other Ravenclaws joined in. But then there was a shriek and Freddie saw Heather running across the hall.

"She's poisoned him!" Heather screamed and suddenly there were teachers and students swarming around them.

"No he's fine!" Freddie insisted. "It was just a prank – he'll come around in a few minutes."

"He needs to go to the Hospital Wing," Heather said. "Professor McGonagall, she's poisoned him, I saw her!"

"No, it was a prank-" Freddie tried to explain but no one was listening to her. People were crowding around Daniel and two older boys picked him up. Freddie tried to stop them but someone grabbed her arm forcefully. She looked up to see a very angry Snape dragging her from the Great Hall.

"Let go of me- I didn't hurt him, he's fine-"

"Not here," Snape hissed, dragging her down the stairs into the dungeons. His classroom was closest and he pushed her ahead of him into the room, slamming the door behind him.

"What the _hell_ were you thinking, Gray?" he demanded, his face inches from hers in the dark classroom.

"I didn't do anything wrong!" she exclaimed. "It was just a prank, when Daniel wakes up he'll tell you!"

"You _never_ , I repeat _never_ , use one of your potions against a fellow student!" he snarled. He was so close she could feel his hot breath on her face.

"It was a _joke_. I didn't poison him, it was just a whiff of Noxious Potion."

"I don't care if it was a _Babbling Beverage_ ," he snapped. "Using one of our potions against a student is a sure way to _end_ your apprenticeship _permanently_. You may even get suspended."

Much to her alarm, Freddie felt tears well up in her eyes. She tried to blink them back quickly.

"It was just a joke," she said miserably, hating the way her voice cracked. "I'm sorry."

Snape stared at her a long moment. She could see his nostrils flare as he exhaled slowly. Freddie found she was trembling and she hated herself for it. She wasn't the sort of person who cried and she especially didn't want Snape to see the weakness in her. She wanted nothing more than to run away and hide.

The bell rang loudly and Snape straightened up.

"Go to class," he ordered. "I expect Professor Dumbledore will want to speak with you later."

Freddie didn't need to be told twice. She fled the classroom and made her way to the nearest bathroom. She locked herself in a stall and sat there, her hands balled into fists on her lap as she tried to calm down. She heard the sound of shattering glass and looked out to see she'd broken a mirror.

"You've got to calm down," she whispered to herself, thankful there was no one else in the lavatory. "It was just a joke. Daniel will tell them that and it'll be fine...except that Snape is pissed at me."

She'd never seen Snape so angry before and to know it was directed her made her feel beyond miserable. All of the faucets turned on and Freddie had to manually turn them off.

"Pull it together, Fred. Control yourself. Control your magic. Get to Herbology before you're late."

She took a deep breath to steady herself and left the bathroom.

 _It would've been fine if that stupid Gryffindor Mudblood hadn't freaked out,_ she thought, her emotions shifting quickly to anger. The torches along the dungeon corridor flared with her anger and she took another deep breath.

 _Calm. Focus_ , she told herself, leaving the dungeons.

As she headed for the Greenhouses she repeated the steps for a Simple Sleeping Draught in her mind to try and distract herself and stay calm.

_Mix four sprigs of lavender and 2 measures of standard mixed herbs in the mortar. Crush them to a creamy paste using the pestle._

"Hey Freddie!" Geck called, spotting her across the lawn.

_Add 2 blobs of flobberworm mucus into a Standard Size 2 pewter cauldron. Add 2 measures of standard mixed herbs to the cauldron. Gently heat for 30 seconds._

"McGonagall took Daniel to the Hospital Wing," Geck said, panting as he caught up with her. "I told her it was a prank. You two are always at it like that."

Freddie walked quicker, trying to focus and stay calm.

_Focus. Flobberworm mucus. Standard herbs. Gently heat for 30 seconds. Add 3 measures of the crushed mixture. Brew for 70 minutes. Add-_

"He was coming around before the bell rang," Geck continued. "He'll get it straight, you know him. He won't be mad."

_Add 2 measures of standard herbs. Increase heat for 60 seconds. Add 4 valerian sprigs. Stir-_

"You won't get in trouble," Geck said bracingly.

"I'm already in trouble, you daft troll!" she snarled and a bolt of lightning cracked across the sky. Unsure if it was her or the weather, Freddie went back to her mantra.

_Brew 70 minutes – no, valerian sprigs. Stir clockwise, 7 times. Potion complete._

"Hey," Geck said, sounding hurt. "I thought it was funny, Freddie, loads of us did. Heather just over-reacted she doesn't know-"

"Over-reacted?! She may have gotten me _expelled_!"

Thunder rumbled and the sky darkened.

_Start with 4 sprigs of lavender and 2 measures of standard herbs. Crush to paste. Flobberworm mucus._

"No way – it's gonna be fine," Geck insisted.

"Just shut _up_ , Nathan Gecker, and _leave me alone_!"

The rain began to fall. Geck gave her a disgusted look and took off.

_Flobberworm mucus. 2 measures of standard herbs. Gently heat for 30 seconds._

Freddie entered Greenhouse 3, where they'd been caring for fanged geranium seedlings since the previous week. Conversations stopped and all eyes were on her. Professor Sprout had not yet arrived.

Freddie said nothing but walked to the end of the work table, repeating the steps of the potion in her head over and over and over again until she felt a sort of calmness come over her.

Professor Sprout arrived and began the lesson. Freddie tended to her geranium in a sort of trance. She tried to listen to Sprout's lecture but she was finding it difficult to focus. She was going to be expelled, her life was over, her career, everything...

 _Where's Daniel?_ She wondered, absently stroking the petals of her geranium, causing it to purr pleasantly. _He should be back by now. What if he's not okay? What if I screwed something up?_

The door opened and several people gasped. Freddie looked up from her flower to see Albus Dumbledore standing in the doorway. She froze.

 _He's here to kick me out_ , she thought, panicked. _This is it. I'm going to be expelled. He's going to yell at me. I've never seen the headmaster mad before..._

"Good morning, Professor Sprout," Dumbledore said pleasantly.

"Headmaster," Sprout said, surprised. "What brings you here on this fine morning?"

"I need to borrow one of your students – Miss Gray?"

All eyes were on her again. Freddie felt frozen to the spot. She didn't hear her geranium growl but when it bit down on her finger, she jumped. She grabbed her bag and walked slowly to the front of the greenhouse, repeating potion steps in her head again.

Dumbledore smiled kindly at her as she approached and Freddie took a deep breath. She followed him out of the greenhouse and let out her breath all at once when she saw Daniel standing there, unharmed.

"Miss Gray," Dumbledore began. "Regarding the incident in the Great Hall this morning-"

"I told him it was a prank, Freddie, I'm totally fine," Daniel said insistently.

"Is that true, Miss Gray?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes sir," Freddie said quietly, looking down at the wet grass. The rain had stopped. "It was a stupid prank, I just...it will never happen again."

"I don't discourage joking or even a few well-natured pranks between friends. I do believe that this is something that simply got out of hand."

"Yes sir. I'm sorry, Headmaster. It will never happen again," Freddie promised sullenly.

She wanted to ask about Snape, about her apprenticeship, but she couldn't bring herself to ask.

"Good. Now, Miss Gray, Mr Byrd, I believe you have fanged geraniums waiting on you and a day full of knowledge ahead. Go and enjoy the rest of your day," he said grandly.

"Thank you, Professor," Daniel said as Dumbledore walked away.

"Thank you," Freddie repeated numbly. She turned to go back into the greenhouse.

"Hey Freddie-" Daniel began.

"We have a class," she said flatly and went back inside.

#


End file.
